Degrassi: Beginnings
by Essenceb12
Summary: Linsday Stone is new at degrassi. She makes Friends,Enemies,or even find Love and even has some secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Degrassi Fanfic! Hope you like! As much as my other Fanfic! I do not own Degrassi only my person!

_Standing infront of 'Degrassi Communtity School'….I hear this place is intense but doesn't really look like an intense place….I see a lot of around this school….its gonna be hard making friends,Enemies or maybe Love. I really don't care about the last part..I mean Love is just a thing that gets in your life, they just mess you up. People who find love is desperate and want to mess up their fucking life. Anyways, I walk into the School feeling confident, I look around and see a man in a black suite in the foyer looking at paper that was placed infront of him on the counter. I walk up to him._

"Hi" I said to him, he looked from his place and gave me a smile before he got up and went up to me.

"Hi, you must be the new student, Im your Principal but call me Mr. Simpson." He said.

"Hi Im Linsday Stone" I said.

"Well nice to meet you Linsday but just to warn you this place can get intense" He said with a serious looks,which made me knew he was serious. I better watch out.

"Well I'll be careful" I said understanding.

"Good, well your class schedule is programmed into your MyClickster Page" He said.

"Great" I said. He smiled and walked away.I got out my iphone and went to my Clickster Page. _Hmm I have…World History….interesting.I walk to my World Class History. I see an empty seat next to a Black haired boy..He looked kinda goth. _

"Is this seat taken?" I said to the boy.

"Not Anymore" He said with a smirk on his face. I sat down next to him.

"Hi, Im Linsday Stone im new here." I said introducing my self.

"Well congradulations…Welcome to Hell" He said. I Gave him a look.

"Hell? Is this place really bad?" I said.

"Yep, If you get into the Drama you never get out" he said warning me. I gave him another look.

"What do you mean by that?" I said looking curious.

"Well there are some people who you need to avoid to stay out of Drama" He said.

"Well who are these people that I neeed to avoid." I said. He gave me a Smirk.

"Check my Clickster page…it'll show you." He said. I got out of my phone…

"Wait whats your name" I said. "El Goldsworthy" He said with a smirk. I typed his name and then I got on his profile..he put up a list of people to avoid. It said…

_**People to avoid:**_

_Bianca Desousa (Mostly!)_

_Drew Torres (If you date him then watch out for his ex!)_

_Marisol (She'll Backstab you!)_

_Katie Matlin (Friends with Marisol…She'll mae your life help along with Marisol)_

_Hmm..This might be some uselful information. I put the phone away and turn back to Eli who was watching me the whole time. I smiled at him, which he smirked..I don't know but….His smirked made me tingley and he looked kinds cute..What! Am I falling inlove! No I cant be! Just snap out of it!_

"You saw my list, Eh?" he said.

"Yes I did and this might come in handy so..thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" He said fake smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Class! Today we are going to do an assignment, so everybody pass these papers." The teacher said giving everybody papers.

"After School im going to get a new comic that's out..wanna come you seem cool" He said giving me a smirk. I blushed.

"Sure" I said Smiling.

_Okay its lunch time so I went to the cafeteria, I really didn't know where to sit I looked everywhere. I guess its gonna be real hard to make friends._

"hey your new right?" A girl with brown curly hair said.

"yeah im Linsday Stone" I said. "Im Bianca Desousa Nice to meet you" She said.

_Wait Bianca Desousa? Isnt she on the list that I was supposed to avoid, oh no._

"So wanna sit with us?" She said pointing at a table where two boys are sitting at. One was cute and the other one..well not so cute.

"umm..Sure" I said smiling and walking over to the table with Bianca. "Hi im Linsday" _I know im supposed to avoid Bianca but she seems kinda nice I don't get why I have to avoid her..lets just see how this goes._

"Im Owen and this is Fitz" The Cute one said. I smiled at him. _Owen was so Darn cute."Nice to meet you" Fitz said. I smiled at him._

"Okay so fionas having this party the day after tomorrow and almost everyone is coming.." Bianca said looking at me. "umm…Sure, What could go wrong?" I said agreeing to the invitation. _Really? What could go wrong?_

_**After School with Eli…**_

_I was standing at a bookstore looking through a window with Eli looking at the New comic that was out. Hmm..Seems interesting._

"Wait right here I'll go get it" He said walking in the bookstore. I waited 6 minutes for him to buy it. He then came out and was holding the comic book.

"Cant wait to read it" he said looking at it. I smiled at him. "Wanna go to the dot?" He asked.

"Sure" I said walking with him to the Dot. We sit at a table closes to the window. "So how was your first day at "Hell"?" He said.

"it was…good" I said not telling him about meeting Bianca. "That's cool"

Suddenly a girl came up to us she had short curly blondish brownish hair. "Hi" The girl Said. "Hi" I said back. I saw Eli a little upset.

"Im clare" She said. "Linsday" I said.

"what are you doing here?" Eli said he said with an annoying look. "I was just introducing my self" Claire said.

"Okay then bye" Eli said getting up and waking out. I gave Claire a goodbye and then followed Eli.

"Eli what was that all about?" I said running up to him. He didn't answer so I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He sighed. "It's a long story"

"Well if you don't want to talk about it…then let me know if you want to" I said being supportive. He briefly hugged me. "umm.." I said feeling akward.

"oh sorry.." He said while letting go. "but thank you..for understanding" He said.

"Want me to walk you home?" He said. I smiled. "Of course" I said walking home with Eli.

_That's how I got to know Eli a little better and then we became friends and I even became friends with Adam and learn some interesting things about him!_

**Hope you like! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my Second Chapter! Hope you enjoy! And Again I don't Own Degrassi only my person!**

_Okay this is my 2__nd__ day at Degrassi..Atleast im not the New kid anymore! I walk into the School and go to my Locker. I see a Audition sign up sheet that says: NEED NEW BAND MEMBER! COME AUDITION IF YOU WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE GREAT SINGER! AUDITIONS NEXT FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL! A school band? Maybe if I join I wont be known as the "New Kid with nothing to Share for Graduation"…I'll be more than that I'll be…"Linday Stone the great singer". I smiled and took out my phone to see who else is Auditioning..Theres only a few people auditioning until I see Marisol's Name come up…Hmm…Marisol? She must be one of the people I should avoid..hope I don't have big Competition with her! I typed in my name on the audition page. I cross my fingers for Luck._

I sighed and walked to Class. I sat next to Eli who was too busy reading the Comic book from yesterday. "So I signed up for this bannd and-" I get cut off by Eli.

"Can you wait I really wanna see what happens next in this book" He said not looking at me paying attention to his Comic. I rolled my eyes. After 3 minutes he stopped, Im guessing he was finished.

"Okay so what did you say?" He said now having my attention.

"As I was saying…I signed up for this band and im hoping I would be their new Lead singer." I said Smiling. He scoffed.

"You? Lead Singer? Do you even Sing?" He said. "Yes..I Started Singing when I was 13." I said.

"Theres a lot of competition so you better watch out" He said warning me.

"Whatever..So are you going to Fiona's party tonight?" I said Changing the Subject.

"Partys are too much….Excitement for my blood I'll stay home" He said.

"Oh well then your lost" I said. He gave me a funny face. Which I couldn't help but Giggle.

_After World History I Have English..So I go to my Locker and get out my English Stuff and go to my Class. I look for somewhere to sit until I see Bianca and the boys I start walking over to them until a girl with two pig tails and tanned skin comes up to me._

"You must be The Famous Linsday Stone Nice to meet you" She said.

"How do you-" I got cut off."How Do I Know your name? I get that A lot, I saw your Clickster Page" She answered.

"Okay well…" I said about to walk off. _She seemed weird._

"Wait do you want to sit with me?" She said. "ooh I would but im sitting with Bianca..bye" I said kinda feeling sorry for blowing her off. I walk quickly over to Bianca.

"Were you just talking to Imogen Moreno?" She said. "I believe so.." I said.

"If I were you I would ignore her completely because no one wants hang out with a weird freak like her." She said. I look back over to Imogen who was feeling lonely and sitting alone. _I really felt sorry for her._

_After Class, Someone knocked down my books from my hands. I quickly picked them up and Faced a dark skinned girl with black hair._

"Really whats your problem?" I said getting mad. "Your Linsday right?" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I heard that you were auditioning for the School's band..but just to me this clear…I have more talent than everybody else…including you so if you think your better than me.. then you must be wrong ." She said with a threatening voice.

I got mad. "Whatever im not here for competition" I said crossing my arms.

"Well then watch yourself cause there will be."She said before walking off.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know right shes a bitch right? Her names Marisol Lewis..She'll make your life hell." A blonde girl said coming up to me.

"I've Heard" I said rolling my eyes. "Im Jenna Middleton" She said.

"Im Linsday Stone" I said. "Hey I heard that your trying out for the School Band." She said

"Yeah but theres only like 1 problem.." I said. She gave me a look. "I need a song!"

"Its okay…" she said. "Umm..How is it okay?" I said confused.

"Im pretty much a musician myself, I would enter but I have a baby at home to take care of." My eyes Widen.

"You're a mother" I said shocked. She nodded.

"Well will you help me find a song?" I said. "Sure"

I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I said before walking away.

**After School With Jenna:**

_It was hard finding a song I should audition with but we came to a conclusion..Im gonna sing…"Remember Demeber: by Demi Lovato…I really like that's and I'll bet it'll beat Marisol._

"Okay now that that we have your song I guess your good to go"_ She said._

"_I just cant wait to see marisol's face when I beat her!" I said smiling._

"_okay well..I better go before my mom gets tired of watching baby..see you later!" She said before leaving. I smiled and slumped down on my bed ready to go to Sleep._

**The Next Day:**

_I was talking to Bianca until owen walked past us and gave me a wink. I blushed. Which Bianca noticed._

"_ooh, Looks like someone has a crush on owen" She said. I rolled my eyes._

"_oh please he probably doesn't notice me as his type" I said._

"_oh please that wink he just gave you ment something…." She said traling off thinking of an idea. "Why don't you hook up with him tonight at the party?" _

"_What?" I said with eyes widen. "Oh come on all you have to do is just look hot and then hook up with him and then the next day yall two will be girlfriend and boyfriend." She said._

_I gave her a look then I thought about it…Me and owen? That Would be cool. I sighed. "Okay" I said giving in._

"_Great!" She said. "make sure you come to my place and I'll give you a makeover."_

"_Okay" I shrugged. She gave me a hug and then we went our separate ways._

_Im really starting to like Bianca..Maybe we can be best friends…Hope our Friendship lasts…_

_**Hope you like!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Hope you like! Dont own Degrassi Just my person!**

**Tonight…At bianca's Place:**

_Were at Bianca's place picking out a Hot outfit for me. I was sitting in bianca's room waiting for Bianca to pick something already. Until she came to two conclusions, she pulled out a revealing black dress and a Pink No-Straps dress with Polka-Dots._

"Soo..you like?" he said holding the two Dresses.

"Yeah its so hard to choose" I said looking at the two dresses.

"Well I think you should wear the blac one…Obviously" She said giving me the black dress.

"Okay then I'll wear this then" I said going to the bathroom to put on the dress.

**At the Party:**

_Im walking through the party with a revealing black dress on. I felt Everybody Stares on me. I ignored it and walk to the room where everybody else was._

"Dang you look Hot!" Drew said looking at me. Katie gave him a glare. "I mean not as hot as my hotter girlfriend." He said giving Katie a kiss. I smiled.

"Okay lets get our party on!" Fiona said turning on the music while everybody was dancing. I sat on a chair looking at everybody dance. Until Owen came up to me.

"Hey Sexy." He said with a wink. Which I blushed. "Lets go somewhere private" He said taking my hand and taking me upstairs.

**At a Room:**

_Owen took me to a room that almost looked like a bedroom…I knew I was ready. He placed me on the bed. I layed down and made him climb on top of me. We started kissing and he wrapped his arm around me. Which made me feel more comfortable. We deepened the kissed. Which made me moan._

"_Mmmmm.." I said enjoying the kiss. "I knew you would like it" He said. The we started making out. _

**The next Day at School (Wensday):**

_Im Holding hands with Owen walking to my locker. He gave me a kiss goodbye and walked off. I smiled dreamly. Bianca walked up to me._

"So how did it go?" She said.

"It went great." I said sighing.

"Well im so happy for you" She said hugging me, I hugged back.

"Well I have to go to Class bye" I said walking to World History.

I sat next to Eli who was looking mad at me. _Seriously what did I do?_

"What?" I said. "How come you never told me you were dating Owen Milligan" He said.

"Because…We just started dating yesterday..Since when did you care about me?" I said.

"Since we became friends" He said. I gave him a smile.

**At Lunch:**

_Walking to the Cafeteria until a black haired girl with white skin came up to me._

"_Hi im Anya" She said with a Fake smile. "Hi im Linsday"_

"_So I hear your dating Owen Right?" She said. "Umm Yes"_

"_Well you better watchout because he dated a lot of girls before and he might break your heart so you better watchout" She said before walking away._

'_What does she mean by that?' I thought. I walk over to my friends table._

**Next Friday:**

_Okay its after school I quickly walk to the Music room._

"Hi Im Linsday Stone" I said walking in to see Adam,Dave, and Drew.

"Ah you must be Linsday Stone" Dave said. I smiled. I started singing my song. Everybody Applauded. Everybody Else did their song. "Okay now that we heard everybody's song our new lead singer is…." There was pause in the room. Which made me more nervous.

"Linsday Stone" My eyes widen I was so happy! "Well Congradulations" Marisol said with a fake smile.

"Thanks" I said. "Well you better just watchout I will make your life Hell" She said before giving an Evil Smirk and Walking away. I rolled my Eyes. Atleast Im in a band.

**The Next Week:**

_I was sitting on a Bench outside of school With Bianca and owen. Owen was mostly flirting which I loved. Until Imogen Came up to us._

"Hey Linsday I wondering if you wanted to go Skating with me and Eli On Friday" She said smiling. I was about to answer.

"I don't think she wants to. I mean who wants to hang out with a cirucus freak (Imogen) and a goth boy (Eli)" She said.

"But-" Imogen got cut off. "But nothing so go with your freaky goth boyfriend" She said.

Imognen looked at me for an answer. "Im sorry Imogen." I said.

"Fine. " She said angrily. "No imgone it not like that-" I started but got cut off.

"Its okay I'll try not to embarrass you, I get it…bye" She said before walking off. I looked down.

"Its okay L, you still have some friends that care about you.." she said Smiling at me. I gave her a smile too.

**At The Dot:**

_I was hanging out with Bianca,Owen, and Fitz. Until Eli came and Fitz got up from his seat and picked him up by his collar starting a fight with him._

"Ready for some more?" Fitz said with a threatening voice knowing that they were gonna fight.

"Oh I don't want to embarrass you infront of your posey" Eli said pointing at our table. That's when he noticed me and gave me a knowing look. I looked Down.

"Lets take it outside buddy" Fitz said taking Eli outside to Fight him. Everybody made a circle around them and started Chanting "Fight!" All over. Fitz Started punching Eli who had kicked him in the stomach. I couldn't take seeing eli get hurt so I ran over to them pulled fitz back to stop the Fight. "Stop!" I said to fitz and he obeyed. Then everybody groaned and went their separate ways whiole only leaving Bianca,Owen,fitz,Me, and Eli who was laying on the ground.

"Eli!" I said getting him up. He gave me an intense look. "Just Leave me alone." He said before walking away but I stopped him.

"Eli Whats your problem?" I said. "My Problem? Whats your problem hanging out with them?" He said angrily.

"Eli only if you just get to know them better maybe you like them as I do" I said Defending my friends.

"First your dating Owen and now you hanging with them..Well I guess you made your choice…" He said before walking away. I looked down almost about to cry.

"Don't worry L" Bianca said Comforting me. "Hes just moody that's all.. Lets go get you home" She said before walking me to my home.

_I cant believe what just happened to me today, I lose a friend and I gain two more? I'll guess I'll fix it tomorrow..if only I could restart this day again and make it right but I guess I'll have to live with the choices I made…_

**Hope you like! This chapter really got intense with Linsday and Eli..hope they become friends again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter! Hope you Enjoy! I don't own Degrassi only my person!**

_Cant believe what happened with me and Eli he was like my only friend before I met Bianca…Speaking of Bianca. I heard that shes going after Drew torres….but theres a problem…hes dating Katie! Anyways Ever since I have joined the Schools band I kinda have been distance to Owen but We still love eachother. Anyways I saw Marisol givings me the stare but I ignored it…all she did was give me a stare..Thats it? What happened to making my life hell? Today In world history Eli Completely ignored me! I guess he really is mad. After class I began talking to Bianca about getting drunk and doing drugs. I mean it sounds cool I guess I'll give it a shot._

_I go with Bianca outside of the school to do drugs. She took out Marijuana and we started smoking it. I got a little dizzy but I laughed it off…I never tried marijuana before..it kinda feels good like my problems stop and all the goodness flows through. We started laughing at nothing._

"_oh my god….were so wasted" I said laughing Bianca._

"_What are we gonna do?" Bianca said. There was a pause of silence then we started laughing breaking the Silence. Wow im so wasted._

_Me and Bianca became really close so I guess were bestfriends. Its been 4 weeks since I been here, So after school I went straight home and did some activitites._

**With Bianca:**

_I start walking until owen walks up to me._

"Hey Bianca" He said. "Hey" I said back.

"have you seen Linsday today its like shes avoiding me or something" He said.

"Shes not avoiding you she just has been busy with her school band stuff" I said defending my true friend.

"You know I should probably just break up with her.." He said.

"Why would you wanna break up with her" I said confused.

"because I feel like our relationship is going nowhere" He said.

"Well maybe you should talk to her about it" I said. "You know I never you were so..hot" He said trying to flirt with me. My eyes widen.

"Umm thanks" I said confused. _I couldn't help but fall for him too. Oh no I cant do this to my bestfriend. _

"And your so.." He trailed off kissing me. I couldn't help but feel it. I guess drews gonna have to wait. I started kissing him. He took me to his car and we started making out until we "Did it". After that I was shocked with what I did….I didn't know what I was doing…I was just desperate for someone to love me that when I had that chance I took adavantage of it..Im so sorry linsday.

**The next day at School With linsday:**

_Im so tired I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of owen. I got out of my trance until Bianca came up to me. She looked upset like something bad happened._

"_Hi…" She said quietly. "Hey"_

"_I need to tell you something…your really gonna be mad after I tell you.." She started. I gave her a look._

"_yesterday after school…Owen and me…"Did it" she said closing her eyes knowing what I would say. My eyes widen. I cant believe this. My best friend slept with my boyfriend…When I heard that it felt like my heart was stabbed..by my best friend. _

"_Please forgive me" She said with hopeful eyes. I didn't say nothing because at this moment I didn't even wanna talk to her so I just walked away. Letting her cry there. I guess true love lasts and even friendships._

_I took out my phone and updated my status :" Cant believe this is the worst day ever! Got betrayed by my only best friend. And Im so over love." I sighed and went my 3__rd__ period. I saw imogen there and she was sitting alone as usual so I walked over to her. "Hey I said being nice._

"_What do you want? You know were in public so I don't want to embarrass you" She said._

"_Listen im so sorry for what happened…I really did want to hang out but..bianca and her big mouth and I guess I wanted to get the right respect from everyone" I said_

"_What? Popularity?" She said._

"_Yes." I said. 'Im so sorry but can we be friends?"_

_She smiled. "Sure why not" She said. So I sat next to her. I kinda feel good hanging with her._

"_And Eli's pretty upset I think you should apologize to him also" She said._

"_Of course I Will." I said._

_So I apologized to Eli and me,Imogen and eli became friends. I started to ignore Bianca for a few days because what she did hurt me. _

"_I need your help" Imogen said. I gave her a look. "What do you need?"_

"_You know how I have a crush on Eli right?" She said. "Yeah"_

"_Well…I need your help to woo him" She said. "Woo?"_

"_To make him fall inlove with him" She said like it was obvious._

"_Why me?" _I said "Because you and Eli are good friends and you probably know him better than I do" She said. She was right.

"Okay….how about….You know who he likes comic books right?" I said. She nodded. "Well his favorite author is doing a book siginging after school…He wanted me to go but im not a fan on comics…maybe you can go with him…and then you can flirt with him" I said.

"That is a genius plan!" She said. "I know right I am a genius" I said flipping my hair.

"Yeah..Sure..Anyways I need you to be my Winglady" She said.

"WInglady?" I said Confused. "Yes Winglady you know when you need someone to help you flirt with someone" She explained.

"Okay..Sure" I said while shrugging. "Great" She said hugging. I laughed until I spot Bianca looking at me. I gave her a cold look and walked away with imogen.

**After School with Imogen and Eli:**

"_Okay so just tell him how much you like his favorite author" I said._

"_Okay..Wait whos his favorite author?" She said. I sighed " We went thorugh this his Favorite author is Maxiny Rossman_** (Made up name!)** he used to write a movie about about Superman..and has won 3 awards for his work and his first comic was "Don't turn on the Lights which was lengendary"" I explained to her again. "Right" She said going to Eli who was in line.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" Eli said.

"So you're here to get an autograph from Maxiny Rossman, Right?" Imogen said.

"Right" He said.

"Did you know that he made a movie about superman and has won three awards and his first comic was "Don't Turn on the Lights" which was lengendary!" She exclaimed. Eli Smiled.

"Wow I never knew you were into this" Eli Said smiling. I don't know why but Seeing them together made me jealous.

"Well theres a lot of things you don't know about me" She said flirting. He smiled and turned back forward into the line. Im so happy for them…I think.

"So how was your day?" Adam said coming up to me. I was walking home.

"it was…okay…found out my best friend is a bitch…found out my boyfriend is a bastard…and made new friends who I should've made in the first place" I said. "That's cool" He said.

"So wanna play some video games at Eli's house?" He suggested. "Sure" We ran to Eli's house and played video games together.

_Lets just say This day was great because I knew who were my true friends were…_

**Hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like! I don't own degrassi only my person!**

* * *

_Well….imogen and Eli started dating…Which leaves me as a third wheel….So im starting to like drams class…maybe I should be in a play…_

"Hey Fiona…" I sad walking up to Fiona.

"Hey Linsday what you need?" Fiona said.

"Well I was wondering if I could be in that play you were talking about in drama class" I asked.

"You mean romeo and Juliet?" Fiona said.

"Yes" I said.

"Well okay since your only one that wants that role" Fiona said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"But I have to tell you the person who is romeo" Fiona said.

"Oh cool who is it?" I asked.

"Its Jake Martin" She said.

"Jake martin?" I said. Jake Martin was in one of my classess we didn't talk that much but I heard hes dating Clare Edwards.

"Oh that wont be a problem" I said.

"Okay good because tomorrow we will rehearse..pucker up!" Fiona said about to leave.

"Pucker up?" I said confused.

"Yeah you two will have two kissing scenes." She explained before leaving. _Wont be so bad kissing a cute guy…I mean I wouldn't want clare to be Jealous._

_I walk to my Locker. And I see Jake I walk up to him._

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Hey Linsday" He said back.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yeah of course your in my Biology Class right?" He said.

"Yeah of course and I heard that your going to be romeo in the romeo and Juliet and that I'm Juliet…so I don't want to make our two kisses Akward" I said. _God hes so cute._

He Smiled.

"So how are you and…Clare" I said.

"We broke up" He confessed.

"Oh well thats okay theres plenty of fish in the sea" I said.

"Well I think I might have found my special fish " He said looking deep into my eyes. _Was he talking about me?Our trance broke until he waked away I blushed._

* * *

**Next Day…****  
**

_Im on stage rehearsing with for our play. Fiona and Eli were the directors I noticed Eli watching us intensely. It was time for our kiss we both leaned in until someone interrupted us._

"_Cut!" said Eli. What is it now?_

"_What Eli" Fiona said._

"_its just…that maybe they shouldn't kiss…I mean what if people didn't come all the way over here for some people swapping spit…they came to see a play with Emotion,Passion,HeartBreak,and how romeo and Juliet were really like on the days…I can assure you that they weren't kissing on the olden days." Eli explained. I can see the jealousy in his eyes._

"_I think hes got a point" Fiona said. I gave disbeliefing eyes._

"_So the kissing scenes are off" Fiona finished. I got mad._

"_What!" I exclaimed._

"_We'll take 5 people." Fiona said. I walked up to them._

"_Hey Linsday your happy now that you don't have to kiss him" Eli said._

"_I really wanted to kiss him but you had to make a reason to call it off..what is your problem?" I said. _

"_I didn't want him to kiss you" He confessed. I gave him a confused._

"_Why?" I said with frustration._

"_Because…" He wrapped his hands around my neck. What was he doing? Then he leaned and kissed me. I couldn't move because I was so shocked…he liked me this whole time? Then he letted go. _

"_I like you…a lot" He said. I don't how but I felt the urge to kiss him so I kissed him back._

"_I like you too..but what about imogen?" I said._

"_Well…I guess I have to break up with her" He said. I smiled and I hugged him._

* * *

**10 weeks later…**

So ever since those hocky jerks came to degrassi there were a lot of drama stirring up like Katie became a rebel, Eli and Becky are not on greatest terms, Me and Eli love eachother, Drew and Bianca are together and rest of the hocky team are jerks and theres this party at drews tonight which I cant wait to go to. And imogen and Fiona are together but I think not publically. And I haven't been talking to Bianca too..I miss her.

"So which dress are you going to wear?" Imogen said looking through my closet.

"huh?" I said I wasn't paying attention I wa thinking about Bianca..Not in that way!

"I know you miss her why don't you just make up with her at the party" Imogen said.

"I cant after what she did..I don't think I can trust her" I said.

"Well your gonna have to make up with her sometime." Imogen said.

"Anyways what are you going to wear?" I said changing the subject.

"Well Im going to wear a black dress with rainbow fluffing on the bottom, Like?" Imogen said showing the dress.

"Yeah it really does look like you" I said. She smiled and went into the bathroom changing.

I sighed and went to my closet looking through it until I found a dress..it was perfect.

* * *

**At Drew's Party..**

I walk through the back door with inogen she had her hair down wearing black heels. While I was wearing a strapless thin black and white polka dots with white high heels..We walk through the party..I was looking for Eli until a guy came up to me.

"Hey…Im Dallas and you are.." He said with a flirty smile.

"Im Linsday..and Im taken." I said.

"Hmm..I don't see him" He said putting an arm around him.

"Yeah because hes probably looking for me" I said taking his arm off.

Suddenly Eli came up. "Is there a problem here" He said.

"Oh nothing were just…Chatting" Dallas said. I rolled my eyes.

"wanna Dance" Eli said holding his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"Sure" I said taking his hand and dancing with him.

"Hey" Bianca said coming up to us.

"Hey" Eli said.

"Can I speak to linsday for a sec" Bianca said.

"Sure" Eli said walking off into the crowd.

"Hey" Bianca said.

"Hi" I said not looking at her.

"Look im sorry about the owen thing" Bianca said.

"I still cant believe you did that to me."I said.

"I know and im really sorry" Bianca said.

"All I want to know is…Why did you do it?" I said.

"Because I was so vulnerable that I took avantage of it" Bianca confessed. Wow she really meant it.

"I forgive you.." I said trailing off. She smiled.

"Oh thank you!" She said hugging me.

"But that doesn't mean I trust you" I said.

She sighed. "Okay you don't trust me I get it atleast were friends right?" She said.

"Right and you have to be nice to my friends too" I said hugging her.

"Okay you got it" She said.

* * *

**In the morning…**

I was laying in my bed sleeping when I woke up I had a my phone to my ear..i guess I was talking to someone on the phone then fell asleep.

"Hello" I said with a tiresome voice.

"Well hello beautiful" Eli said on the other line. I was talking to Eli.

"Hey Eli I guess we were talking on the phone and fell asleep." I said.

"Well I guess we can talk some more in school" Eli said.

"Yeah I'll see you there" I said and then hung up.

I got up and did my morning routine:

**Get up**

**Brush my Teeth and Wash my face**

**Eat Breakfast**

**Put on some cloths and shoes**

**Say goodbye to my Mom**

**Get in my car and drive to school**

**Hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres my** **Sixth Chapter! Hope you like..and I donnot own Deegrassi only my person!**

* * *

**Driving to School…**

I got out of my car when I parked in the schools parking lot, I was walking to school until that guy from yesterday came up to me.

"Linsday Right?" Dallas said.

"Yeah" I said like it was obvious.

"Well you know that im from the hockey team and-" I cut him off.

"In your dreams buddy" I said patting his shoulder and walking away.

* * *

**At my Locker…**

_I was at my locker until someone turned me around a gave me deep kiss I was alarmed until I saw who it was I calmed down and kissed back._

"Hey Eli" I said.

"Hey Lins" He said. That was his nickname for me.

"So I was wondering wanna hang out tonight" He said.

"Sure" I said smiling. "So hows the play going?"

"ugh..Ever since becky joined shs been controlling" He confessed. Aww you poor thing.

"Well have you two compromised?" I said.

"Well…She did" He said.

"Really what did she pick?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" He said. Romeo and Juliet? Didn't me and jake already did that play.

"Romeo and Juliet again?" I said.

"I know it was so last..whatever but I got a new theme Romeo and Jules" He said

"Romeo and Jules?" I said repeated.

"Yeah but it's a little different see…Romeo and Jules are both boys who fall inlove with eachother and it like inspires other Gays that their not alone." He said. I love his creative side.

"Yeah that seems way different and very creative" I said.

"Cool I guess I'll see you later" He said before kissing me goodbye.

* * *

**Outside of school hanging with my friends…**

_I was talking with my friends until some guys from the hockey team came up to us._

"Your dating Eli Goldsoworthy right?" Luke said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well maybe you should just watch out because I hear hes into guy now" Luke said.

"What?" I said confused.

"The one that's directing that gay play..i think hes only doing that because-" cut him off by punching him.

"No one ever talks to my boyfriend like that!" I said jumping on his back choking him.

Suddenly the rest of the hockey team started fighting with my friends.

"Im so lucky I took that karate class for 5 years." I said kicking lukes nuts.

* * *

**In Principals office..**

_I was sitting in the principals office with the rest of the people who were in the fight._

"Listen they started it" I started. Simpson gave me a look.

"They were trash talking my boyfriend and I couldn't just sit there listening to it." I said explaining.

"I appreciate your caring for your boyfriend but you know violence is tolerated on school property" He explained.

"I know but lease just don't expell me!" I said begging.

"Fine but you have detention after school for two weeks starting tomorrow" Simpson said.

"Thank you" I said relieved.

"Okay you can go now" Simpson said. I got up and walked out.

"Thanks a lot bitch now we all have detention" Luke said coming up to me.

"Who you calling a bitch?" I said pushing him knowing what he was going to say.

"Guys stop we don't want to get expelled" Jake said.

"Oh now your protecting your litte crush" Luke said to jake. What?

"Listen you need to stop..hitting on a girl is stupid" Jake said.

"_Way _Stupid" I corrected.

"Yeah" Jake said.

"Whatever lets go guys" Luke said walking off with his hockey team.

"I hate them" I said watching them walk off.

"Yeah me too but I don't want to get expelled." Jake said walking off.

I sighed and walked off too.

* * *

**School band Rehearsel…**

_I was rehearsing with the boys so we can perform for Clares party in a few weeks that I setted up._

"Okay guys good work guys can't wait to perform" Adam said.

"Yeah me too" I said. Dave and adam walked out except for drew who was looking conflicted.

"Hey drew whats up?" I said.

"Its nothing" Drew said.

"Okay then.." I said about to walk out.

"Wait!" Drew said. I smiled knowing that's he was going to do that and turned and walked to him.

"Okay Whats up?" I said.

"Well your friends with Bianca right?" Drew said.

"Yeah" I said like it was obvious.

"Well im inlove with her but Im still dating Katie and ive been trying to break up with but I cant cause she just got out of rehab and I don't want to hurt her feelings" Drew explained.

"Well..just break up with her If your not happy with her…I mean whats the point dating someone who your not happy with" I said.

"Your right I should break up with her, Thanks" Drew said walking out.

* * *

**After school with Eli..**

_I was at Eli' House watching a movie._

"So how was the Romeo and Jules play going" I said.

"Its going good, becky quit dave and Tristan are the leads but theyre embarrassed because what people will think" Eli explained.

"But lets not talk about that lets talk about you…like how you stood up to me" Eli said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who told you" I said.

"Imogen"Eli confesed.

"We they aid that you were gay and I couldn't just it there listening trash talk you.." I trailed until Eli kissed me. I smiled after he pulled aways. I kissed him deeply letting us fall on the bed making out.

* * *

**The Next Day..**

_I was at my locker until imogen came up to me._

"Hey imo-" I got cut of by Imogen pulling me into a hallway where I see Jake and luke fighting. I quickly ran up to them pulling them away from each other.

"What the heck is going on!" I said still holding them back.

"Why don't tell your boy toy to lay off" Luke said.

"What?" I said confused.

"This is your last warning if I ever ee you two again..I'll get ya" Luke said walking away.

"What the heck was going on?" I said facing Jake.

"Well he was talking about you in a way I didn't like" He confesed.

"What way?" I said curious.

"Well he was..you know what never mind" Jake said about to walk off. But I stopped him. We both look into each other eyes until he kissed me I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I said shocked.

"Do you like me?" He said.

"Yeah of course I like you" I said.

"No I mean more than a friend" He corrected.

"No im with Eli I like you as a brother" I confessed.

"Nevermind" He said angry.

"Wait I didn't mean-" I got cut off.

"Just leave it…." He said before walking off.

I sighed and went to class.

* * *

**Hoe you like!**


	7. Chapter Special: Halloween!

**Here's a Special Chapter..Hope you like! I don't Own Degrassi Only my person!**

**Chapter Special: Halloween!**

**Friday Night at School…**

_Me, Luke, Owen, Dallas, Imogen, Eli (Who was working on the play), Jake, Adam, and Bianca were working on the Halloween party in the Gym._

"_Well this Sucks" Bianca said._

"_Don't worry when were finished this will be all over" I said cheering everyone up. I looked over at Jake who was on a stage that we made fixing a pumpkin. He noticed me looking at him, He looked at me and I quickly looked away._

"_Ugh thi I the worst night ever I was gonna play video games but no someone had to put me in detention" Luke said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Dude seriously can we stop fighting and get to work…please?" Jake said._

"_Umm..guys.." Eli aid coming in._

"_Whats wrong?" I said seeing the worry in his eyes._

"_The School doors locked and the back door is locked too." Eli said._

"_What?" Luke said. "So im stuck with you guys….Why!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Don't worry lets just find the keys…I think simpson left us some keys in his office." Eli said going to the office._

"_Well this is gonna be a long night.."Bianca said. Suddenly the lights went out._

"_Haha very funny Luke!" I said._

"_It wasn't me!" Luke said._

"_Owen? Dallas?" I said._

"_Nope not me" Dallas said._

"_Neither did I" Owen said._

"_Guys!" Eli said walking in I couldn't see him it was too dark._

"_What?" Bianca said._

"_I found simpson…" He said breathless._

"_Great! Did he give you the keys" Luke said._

"_Ummm…Blood….everywhere…deadman…." He said trying to catch his breath._

"_What?...you mean hes dead?" I said about to cry._

"_Its okay Im here with you" Eli said trying to comfort me. Jake rolled his eyes._

_Suddenly the lights went on. Everybody sighed in relief._

"_Thanks goodness" Bianca said._

"_We have to get out of here" Adam said._

"_Adam's got a point" I said._

_Suddenly the Speaker came on…._

"_Well hello there students….I see your all locked in here…" The mysterious voice said laughing evily._

"_I don't have time for your stupid games get us the fuck out of here!" Luke said._

"_No can do Mr. Luke" The Mysterious voice said._

"_ummm how do you know my name?" Luke said._

"_I know everybodys name…." The mysterious voice said._

"_Yeah,Yeah what do you want" I said annoyed._

"_Why eager aren't we Ms. Stone" The Mysterious voice said. "Anyways…Im here for a little fun..its Halloween isn't it? Everyone dies Eac hour…no one knows who will die next..but you better watch out you'll never know who I'll get next!" Then the Voice started laughing evily making echo as it comes off._

"Okay this is very creepy!" Luke said.

"We have to get out of here before we die!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Okay we have to split up" Eli said.

"Why should we fucking split up! We know were gonna die!" Dallas said.

"Dude shut up and do what I say" Eli said.

"Okay…I go with Linsday,Bianca goes with imogen,Owen goes with Dallas, Adam goes with Luke" Eli explained.

"What about me?" Jake said.

"Oh right you can come with us" Eli said.

_We all went into our partner : Linsday,Jake and Eli look in the school kitchen, Bianca and Imogen go look in the math and biology class, Owen and dallas look in the cafeteria, and Adam and Luke look in the rest of the classes._

**With Linsday,Jake and Eli.**

_We walk to the School's Kitchen.._

"How do you know he was not joking" I said.

"Yeah what if he was joking..i mean im too pretty to die" Jake said. I rolled my eye.

"Lets just stick on getting the keys" Eli said.

We walked into the school kitchen…

"Come on lets find the key" I said going to a table and looking through its drawers. Jake came up to me.

"Hey" Jake said.

"Hey" I said back looking through the drawers. "Whats up"

"I just wanted to say sorry about that kiss thing" Jake apologized.

"Its okay its all in the past" I said.

"Okay then.." Jake said turning back and walking around looking for the keys.

"ugh its not here" Eli said.

"What if the person took it?" I said.

"Your probably right we have to warn the others." Eli said.

**With Bianca and Imogen…**

_We were in the biology class looking for the key._

"_I could be so partying right now if I didn't have detention" Bianca said. Imogen rolled her eyes._

"_Lets just get back to work okay?" Imogen said. Suddenly there was a crash and light coming from the math class, We ran to the class to see what it was…Our eyes widen._

**With Adam and Luke…**

_We were in the cafeteria looking through lunch lines and going under tables looking for the key_

"_Stupid key where are you?" Luke said looking through the tables._

"_Why don't we just go back to the other" Adam said._

"_What? You scared?" Luke said._

"_N-no im not its just we cant find the stupid key so lets go back" Adam said._

"_Scaredy cat" Luke said pushin adam._

"_Dude seriously stop" Adam said._

"_Why?" Luke said still pushing adam._

"_Because-" He got cut off by a girl scream from the biology room._

"_Lets go!" Luke said running to biology room._

_They saw a bloody owen on the ground throbbing like he was shot…._

"_Oh my god!" Bianca said. _

"_What happened here?" Eli said running up to us with Linsday and Jake._

"_We found him like this..i don't know what happened!" Bianca said._

_The Speaker came on._

"_Well well 1 down and 8 to go…whos next.." The mysterious voice said before it came off._

"_Wasn't Dallas with him?" I said._

"_yeah where is he?" Jake said._

"_Lets go find him" Bianca said._

_We all was looking for dallas who was in the library looking at a comic._

"_Dude! Where were you!" Luke said._

"_I was just walking around until I spotted thr library and saw this comic book" Dallas explained.____I took his comic and rolled it into a roll and hitted him with hitted him with it._

"_We have a killer in the school and your just looking at this stupid comic!" I exclaimed._

"_Hey I had to do something interesting in this school." Dallas said._

"_Don't you get what the word "Killer in the school" Means!" I said._

"_Umm..yeah" He said unsure. _

"_Come on lets just find the key already" Imogen said._

"_We cant the person on the speaker probably has it" Jake said._

"_Now what are we going to do?" Bianca said. Everybody gave some thinking faces until I came up with an idea._

"_Don't we have a crowbar in that toolbox in the gym?" I said._

"_Yeah.." Eli said._

"_We can use it to open the doors and get out of here!" I said._

"_Wow the crazy chick came up with something" Luke said._

"_What did you say?" I said getting in his face._

"_Wow wow wow guys lets just get the crowbar so we can get outta here already." Eli said breaking up a fight._

_I noticed Bianca gone. "Hey guys have you seen Bianca" I said._

_Suddenly we all heard a scream from up the hallway we all turned to see Bianca dragged by a person in black. We all came running up to them but it was too late Bianca was gone. I slumped down crying. She was one of my friends._

"_Why!" I said sobbing. Eli came up to me comforting me._

"_its okay….i know she was your friend but lets go before we have to get out of here" Eli said._

"_No" I said._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me let me stay here and die….Its too late we all know were gonna die so just leave me." I said._

"_well if you say so…" Luke trailed off about to walk off with dallas. But imogen gave them the stare which made them stop._

"_No were not gonna leave you here" Jake said comforting me._

"_don't listen to what that person on the speaker said..hes just doing that to scare you into believing you" Jake said._

"_Fine I'll go" I said. Then we started walking to the gym until we heard the speaker come on._

"_2 down and 7 to go…who'll die next…heres a hint…the creative one.." The mysterious voice trailed off turning off the speaker._

"_The Creative one" Luke repeated._

"_Theres only two people who are creative" I said._

"_Imogen and Eli" Adam said._

_I holded onto eli's arm which made jake jealous._

"_What about me?" Imogen said. "Someone has to protect me"_

"_I'll protect you" Jake said putting an arm around imogen making me jealous._

"_Lets go" Dallas said._

_We all went to the gym looking for the toolbox…we couldn't find it. We noticed adam missing._

"_Guys wheres adam?" I said._

"_Hes gone who cares!" Luke said._

"_Well I care" I said._

"_Guys just be quiet! Okay! Lets just look for the crowbar" Eli said._

"_Shit! Wheres that stupid toolbox" Luke said looking around._

"_Dude calm down we'll find it" Jake said._

"_its not here" Eli said._

"_How can you be so sure?" I said._

"_Because before we left it was here and after we left it wasn't..how do you think took it." Eli said._

"_You got a point" I said._

"_I guess were stuck here..waiting to die" Dallas said slumping down._

"_Why are you so fucking calm about this?" Luke said._

"_Because we all know were going to die..why cant you calm down?" Dallas said._

"_I still cant believe your not dead yet" I said looking at dallas._

"_Maybe you're the murderer" Luke said._

"_What? No im not! I was with yall the whole time!" Dallas said._

"_But you said that you were looking around..maybe you killed owen before you were "Looking around" and made and excuse about that comic book" I said._

"_What! Im no murderer okay! I didn't kill Bianca did i?" Dallas said._

_The speaker came on._

"_Well,Well you only have a few hours to get out of here or you all die..oh and wheres imogen.." The voice trailed off again cutting of f the speaker._

_Suddenly we hear a scream from the gym door we turned around to see imogen pulling on door..it looks like she was being pulled by someone._

"_Oh no Imogen!" I said running up to her pulling her but the person on the other side was too strong and pulled imogen and she was gone. _

"_oh shit!" Luke said._

"_Theres only five of us now…" Dallas said looking down._

"_No! Im not just gonna stand here and wait for the single of us get killed by this person..were gonna find a way out of here" I said._

"_We cant..We don't have a key and we don't know any tools that can help us." Eli said._

"_Well what about the vent" I said pointing at the ceiling. We all gave each other smirks._

_I got a latter and I climbed to the ceiling I used the screwdriver that was on floor of the stage and unscrewed the ceilings vent doors. _I climbed in wow this vent was tiny. Everybody else got in and we were all crawling to find the outside of this place.

"This is really getting uncomfortable" Luke said crawling.

"Do you wanna die?" I said.

"No.." He said.

"Then shut the fuck up" I said.

"okay…god you're a feisty girl." Luke mumbled.

Suddenly then there was thump on the vent…I got scared. Then one of the doors of the vent unscrewed and came out a hand..it was white. It grabbed lukes shirt pulling him out.

"Oh shit!" Luke said trying to get out of the hands grip.

"Luke!" dallas said trying to get the hand off of luke. It was too late it grabbed luke and he went down..he was gone.

"Luke!" Dallas said looking at the spot where he was taken.

"Dallas hes gone now come on!" Jake said grabbing dallas shirt and making him crawl with the rest of us.

"Oh shit its only 4 of us.." I said crawling.

We started crawling until we saw light in one of the vent doors. I unscrewed it and we jumped out. But it was only the cafeteria. Ugh! That person tricked us!

"Now what do we do?" Jake said.

"Follow me" I said running into the halls. There was no where to go it was like we were in a maze.

The speaker came on.

"Its looks like you have now where to go…to just sit back and wait your turn to die slowly." The mysterious voice evily laughed.

I saw an opened window I ran up to but it was too small for to fit.

"I'll go" Dallas said getting the spot. He successfully got out "Yes! Im free!"

"Wait Dallas! Turn around!" I said eying the person who was behind dallas with a knife in his hand. The person stabbed down dallas who was screaming.

"You all will never get out!" The voice said.

"Lets go " I said running the opposite way. The person was following us. We ran into the Computer lab and locked the door.

"What are we going to do" Eli said. We heard knocking on the door. We steeped away from the door as the door was being unlocked. It was open to see the man in black infront of us.

"You guys go I'll stall him!" Jake insisted.

"What?No!" I said.

"Just go I got him!" Jake said. I gave him one last look. And then me and eli went past the man and was running into the halls looking for somewhere to hide, we ran into the cafeteria and we locked the doors by putting a broom in between the door handles.

"Lets use the back door" Eli said.

I went to the door but it was locked.

"Shit!its locked!" I said trying to open the door.

"well this is where we end" Eli said cuddling up to me waiting for us to get killed.

The back door opened to find the person in black going toward us.

"Look if you want her then you have to go through me" Eli said getting up to face the person.

"Fine…" the person trailed off putting eli in a closet and putting tape around his mouth and hands and legs and closing the door.

"Please don't hurt me…" I said backing away from the man who had a knife and was walking toward.

"Im not gonna hurt you.." The person said.

"Your not?" I said.

"No im gonna…" He trailed off taking off his black robe and revealing that it was….Mr. Simpson!

"M-Mr. Simpson?" I said shocked.

"Yep." He said while I saw everybody else come out. They weren't dead!

"Owen! Imgoen! Jake! Dallas! Luke! Bianca! Adam!" I said looking at them all.

"And me" Eli said coming out . I hugged him.

"Wait this was a…" I said.

"Yep a prank" Mr. Simpson said.

"But..i thought all of you were dead" I said.

"Well me,jake,dallas knew this was a prank" Bianca said.

"You guys Knew?" I said looking at Bianca, Jake, and dallas.

"Yeah I mean I knew before this night" Jake said.

"So his was a prank" I said to simpson.

"Yep I mean…it is going to be Halloween so whats more fun than a horror killer in the school" Simpson said.

"I cant believe this was a prank." I said still in shock.

"Well I'll see you guys on Monday "Simpson said walking out.

**Walking Home…**

_I was walking home to school thinking about what happened that night._

_I thought that my friends were really dead..but im just happy they weren't._

_Well this was a heck of a night!_

**Hope you like! Sorry for the longnesss! This was a special chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres the eighth chapter! Hope you like! I don't own Degrassi only my person!**

* * *

So I hear this Contest ._ Degrassi Factor. All the students have to go to the auditorium to hear more about this contest.  
_

"_Okay now that were settled in were here to talk about the Degrassi Factor contest…Well anyone can enter solo or in a group whoever wins will go on a trip to new York for 3 three weeks..anyone can bring one or two people with them..so let hear you talent everyone!" Simpson finished walking off stage._

"_How about it Linsday?" Dave said._

"_Hmm..entering a talent contest…new york…hmm why not" I said._

"_Great since we have been practicing maybe we'll win this thing" Adam said._

"_Yeah" I said. And I'll probably bring Eli and Imogen._

* * *

**Lunch outside..**

_I was eating lunch with Imogen, Eli, Bianca, Jake, Adam, Drew, and Dave, and Alli outside until the hockey team came up to us. What do they want now._

"_Hello Jerks" Dallas said. Hmm it was better when he was dead.._

"_Hello Dallas" I said._

"_We just wanted to say it was kinda cool at what happened Friday night…you know that killer in the school thing I didn't know it was a prank until simpson told me after he got me." Luke said._

"_well you know it was pretty eic" Jake said._

"_Whatever if you ever tell anyone about us hanging out Friday night they'll think were one of yall so lets keep it between us, Got it?" Dallas said._

"_Okay we got it" I said._

_They all walked away._

"_ugh cant believe I had to spin that night with them..but to tell you the truth it was pretty epic" adam confessed._

"_Really? It scared me almost to death." I confessed._

"_So what happened Friday night?" Alli asked._

"_Ugh it was like we were in a horror movie" Imogen confessed._

"_So the blood and everything was fake" Dave said._

"_Yeah" I said._

"_Hey guys" Katie saind comeing up to us kissing jakes cheek. I got a little jealous._

"_Umm what are you doing here Katie?...and what is up with your hair" I said._

"_Well I came here to see my boyfriend and I changed im now the rebel" Katie said._

"_Boyfriend?" Bianca said._

"_Yeah Jake is my boyfriend" Katie said. I raised an eyebrow at jake._

* * *

**After school detention..**

_I was sitting in a classroom with the others…Bianca, Imogen, Jake, Luke, Dallas, Adam, and Owen._

"_Well this sucks…again" Bianca said thumping on a desk._

"_Well we cant just sit here for the next two hours" I said._

"_I know!" imogen said. Everbody looked at her waiting for what he was going to say. "..We can make puppets!" Everybody stared at her like she was crazy. "..Make a puppet show?" _

"_What are you…9?" Luke said. Imogen looked down. "…I say we have some fun" _

"_Like what fun?" I said._

"_you know…we can do anything around here…I got the keys" Luke said taking out the keys._

"_hmm..where should we go first?" I said._

* * *

**Walking to the School's Kitchen..**

_We all was walking to the kitchen to get something good to eat. Luke unlocked the door and we all went inside._

"_Ohh I call dibs on the ice cream" I said going over to the freezer looking at all the flavor ice creams._

"_I think im in heaven…except all of yall are here" I said looking at them disgustingly._

"_Look…a chocolate fountain!" Luke said going over to the chocolate fountain that was placed on the table._

"_umm dude I don't think you would wanna touch that..I mean its for the Halloween party and I don't think that's for us" Jake said warning him._

"_Cant hear you! " Luke said putting his hand into the chocolate fountain sipping the chocolate from his hands getting chocolate all over his shirt and mouth._

"_eww" Bianca said._

"_Oooh punch!" Imogen said going over to the counter._

"_Why is plain old red punch exciting?" Bianca said._

"_Because when I was a little kid I used to pretend that I was vampire and I was drinking punch like it was bloos..lucky I got my red dye punch." Imogen said taking out her fake fangs and red dye and pours into the punch bowl. It was now dark red to call it blood. Then imogen started drinking it like it was blood._

"_hmm..human blood." Imogen enjoying the punch._

_We all looked at like she was crazy. She noticed our staring._

"_Don't hate the vampire..hate the game!" Imogen said._

"_Anyways.." I said taking out a birthday cake flavored ice cream._

"_ooh..Chocolate chip" Adam said taking the chocolate dip out of the fridge._

_Jake gasped._" _Vanilla strawberry flavored ice cream" Jake said taking out the vanilla strawberry flavored ice cream from the fridge._

_Suddenly we heard the school doors open. We took a peak at who it was from the kitchen door it was Mr. Simpson._

"_Guys we need to hide hes coming this way." I said going in a cabin._

_We all hide in secret spots when simpson came to check on things in the kitchen. We all sighed in relief when he left._

"_Hmm not feeling hungry anymore where should we go next.."I said._

* * *

**In Computer room…**

_We all went into the computer getting on a computer…I searched "Degrassi" and I saw the homepage so I clicked on it and I saw pictures of the old classmates…Manny,Emma,Liberty,Jt,Jay,Paige,Jimmy,Spinner,Craig,Ellie, Toby._

_I went to Manny's page first….and saw her biography and pictures of when she was younger and older and even has records of what she did at degrassi, wow she was slut back then but then she layed off the sexy revealing cloths and was focus on acting..hmmm….I heard of a many santos on tv…weird. I stopped when I heard footsteps coming._

"_Guys..hes coming!" I said hiding under a computer table._

_We all hid under secret places when simpson came. We sighed again when he left._

"_Cant we just go back to the classroom before simpson realizes that were out here" Imogen said._

"_Guys shes right" I said._

"_Fine party poopers we'll go" Luke said going to the detention class._

* * *

**Detention over..**

_I was walking home with imogen , Bianca, Adam, and Jake._

"_So whats up with you and Katie?" I said to jake._

"_We started dating over the weekend" Jake confessed._

"_So you guys just started dating?" I said._

"_yeah..why are you jealous" Jake said._

"_What? No!" I said._

"_Well you seemed jealous at lunch today" Jake said._

"_I wasn't jealous..i was shocked to see Katie" I said almost lying._

"_Mmm hmm" Jake said knowing I was lying. I pushed him playfully._

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres my my Eighth Chapter! Hope you like! And again I don't own Degrassi only my person!**

* * *

_So Me, Dave, Adam, and Drew was ready for the big contest..but there was competition ahead of us..Marisol had her own band…Marisol and The StudZ. Mo, Zig, Jenna, and Katie. So we didn't care that much. I was walking home one day._

_I walked In my house and ut down my bookbag.._

"_Hey mom Hey dad" I said seeing them but I quickly turned to face dad._

"_Dad?" I said backing away from him._

"_Hey honey" he said coming toward to me. _

"_No! If you step any closer I'll call 911!" I said icking up the house phone._

"_Linsday.." Mom said trying to explain but I cut her off._

"_No! I want him out of here..after what he did to me" I said. Looking angrly at dad._

"_I don't think that's a good idea…." Mom said trailing off looking down and sad._

"_What! Why not?" I said going over to mom._

"_Because.." Mom said about to explain._

"_I want custody of you.." Dad said. I stood up straight with my back turned to him. I cant believe this was happening.._

"_What?" I said turning to dad._

"_Honey…Dad assigned a Court Date for Me and him..if I win..i get to keep..if he win..well.." Mom said._

"_What? Why are you doing this?" I said to dad._

"_Because I miss you and I know what I did to you in the past was so unforgivable but please let me say that im a changed man" Dad said._

"_No! I will not go with him!" I said to mom before running upstairs and I plopped on my bed with my face on my pillow waiting falling asleep._

* * *

**The Next Day…**

_I wa at my locker thinking what would happen if dad won that case and then I have to live with him..and my life will be restarted all over again. I Just cant deal with that…_

"_Hey Linsday" Imogen said walking up to me with Bianca who had a grin on her face._

"_Hey guy" I said not in my cheery voice again._

"_Whats up with you why aren't you happy" Bianca said noticing my downness._

"_Its nothing okay" I said with a upset soft voice and a upset smile._

"_Oh really? Well then why are you in a sad tone?" Imogen said._

"_Well..Its kinda family business so.." I said._

"_Oh I get it" Bianca said understanding._

"_Thanks guys" I said closing my lockers and leaving to class with imogen and Bianca._

* * *

**Lunch outside..**

_I was at lunch outside with Adam,Dave,Alli,Bianca,Imogen,Jake,Katie,and Eli. I was hearing everyone talking about the contest..i was too sad to say anything..I was leaning on Eli's chest and he had his arm around me. Until the hockey guys came up to us._

"_Hello Dorks" Luke said. I Ignored him._

"_So ready for detention again I mean we might ditch you and find some fun for ourselves" Luke said trying to get on my nerves. But I just stayed quiet and was out of space thinking about my family._

"_What? Crazy girl has nothing to say" Dallas said talking to me. I was still ignoring him and was out of space._

"_Dude what is up with your girl?" Luke said to Eli._

"_I don't really know" Eli said touching my arm which made me fall out of my trance. _

"_Huh?" I said out of my trance. My Friends and the hockey team were staring at me._

"_Are you okay? You were quiet for awhile" Jake said looking worried._

"_Yeah im fine..I gotta go.." I said getting up and walking away._

"_I'll go see whats up with her" Bianca said about to get up._

"_No let me..im a good listener and a good friend" Jake said before following linsday._

* * *

**In the Halls..**

_I was walkng through the halls until Jake stopped._

"_Hey Jake" I said sounding cool but failed._

"_Okay whats wrong?" Jake said._

"_Its nothing..I mean its family problem" I said._

"_Well you can tell me anything right?" Jake said._

"_Sure" I said._

"_So tell me this "Family" Problem" Jake said._

"_Well…when I was young my dad did some..stuff I couldn't believe he would do to me he said he didn't love meb because I was the blame for my brithers death…and he left me and my mom when I was 14….and me and my mom were trying to get a house but we couldn't for awhile…then when everything was settled my dad cambe back and he wanted custody of me." I said explaining it to him._

"_Aah I see what your going through?" Jake said understand._

"_You do?" I asked._

"_Yeah my mom got a divorce with my dad.." jake said._

"_right…thanks for listening I feel like after I told you everything I felt kinda good that was off my chest" I said. "You're a good friend" I then hugged him and went back to my friends._

"_I wish we were more than friends" Jake said dreamingly._

* * *

**Detention..**

_Me, Adam, Bianca, Imogen, Luke, Jake, owen, and Dallas were sitting in a classroom. I was sitting on the edge of a teachers deask while everybody else was talking to eachother..Until luke came up to me._

"_what do you want luke?" I said annoyed._

"_You know..you look hot today" Luke said trying to give compliment._

"_Umm…thanks?" I said with an confused look. What was he doing?_

"_You know how about ditch the goth dude and come date me…I'll make you my special cheerleader" Luke said winking at me._

"_Uh..No thanks" I said getting off the table and going to shelf that had geometry books in it. I picked on up._

"_So you like geometry huh?" luke said. I nodded. "Maybe you can come over to my house I need help me "study" geometry" He said. I rolled my eyes._

"_Look if your hitting on me then I guess we both know that this is going no where" I said about walk off but he grabbed my hand._

"_Do we have a problem here?" Jake said coming up to us._

"_No no we don't we was just..talking about..geometry right lins?" Luke said._

"_Right" I said fake smiling._

"_I know your lying so back off" Jake said pushing luke._

"_Oh really what are you going to do about it?" Luke said probably provoking him._

"_This.." Jake said fighting with luke._

"_Stop!" I said pulling jake back. "Do I seriously have to stop another fight between you two?" I said. I then walked up to luke._

"_If you mess with us again…you mess with them and I'll mess with you...10 times harder..try me" I said to luke giving him the cold stare._

* * *

**Walking home…**

_I was walking home to see my mom..and dad which upsets me again of the though of my dad. I cant believe I stood up to luke like that without a fight but he got that coming I just hope theres no more fights after this..i cant deal with too much drama right now…_

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres my Nineth Chapter! Hope you like! I don't own degrassi only my person!**

* * *

_I was at Eli's House cause I didn't wanna be at my house..because a certain Someone was in my house that I really didn't wanna see…_

"_So what exactly did your dad did to you?" Eli asked cuddling up with me on the couch. I had my head on his chest, We was watching a movie together._

"_Well…since you're my boyfriend….i can tell you anything well….When my brother died…Dad started hitting me because he thought I was the cause of my brothers death..i then one day dad said he didn't love me anymore and then he left us..which broke my heart" I said crying into eli's arms._

"_Its okay you know adults say stuff they don't mean..maybe he does love you if he didn't why did he come back? Plus everybody loves you…I love you" Eli said rubbing my back. Popping up the "I love you" thing. I looked up to look at him and smiled._

"_I love you too" I said smiling at him and then we kissed._

* * *

**The Next Day…**

_I spent the night at Eli's Place I didn't want to see my dad…I borrowed some cloths from CeCe (Eli's Mom) it was kinda big but it fits fust right._

_I was in English Class with Imogen and Bianca.._

"_So you said "I love you to him"?" Bianca said._

"_Yeah whats so wrong with that?" I said confused._

"_Everything! First say you love him then next thing you know After Graduation you both get married!" Imogen said. Hmmm..Me and Eli Married that wont sad bad._

"_What if I do want to get married" I said. Bianca and Imogen both wide eyed me._

"_Do you realize what your doing?" Bianca said._

"_What do you mean" I asked._

"_You cant just get married at 19 or 20" Imogen said._

"_Why?" I said._

"_Because what about the adventures? Carrers? " Bianca said. "Theres a lot of things you haven't done..do you really wanna risk that?"_

"_I don't know..i mean we probably aren't going to get married.." I said._

* * *

**With Eli**

_Eli was talking with Adam in Math class…_

"_So I think after graduation im gonna marry her" Eli said._

"_What!" Adam said in a schock. "I know you guys love eachother and everything but…Marriage maybe you should wait awhile"_

"_Why we both love eachother and I cant lose her..so the only thing I have to do is marry her." Eli said._

"_I know you don't wanna lose her but..maybe you should awhile before things go donwn" Adam warned._

"_But I love her and she loves me whats the point of a relationship where two say "I love you" and they cant get married and live together?" Eli said._

"_Maybe after college when you get an education and all that stuff maybe you can settle down and get married" Adam suggested._

"_Your probably right but I love her too much I cant wait that long.." Eli said._

* * *

**After Class..( Linsday)**

_I was at my locker until Tori came up to me.._

"_Hello linsday" Tori said smiling showing her dimples._

"_Oh hey Tori" I said._

"_So…Whats up?" Tori said making conversation._

""_Umm..is there something you want?" I said._

"_Your popualur right?" Tori said._

"_Umm…Sorta" I said unsure._

"_Well you are and I wwant to be your friend" Tori said._

"_Why?" I said._

"_Because if im your I'll be one of the populaurs" Tori said._

"_Umm..I appreciate it..i think but you cant become my friend that easily" I said with s smirk._

"_I cant? How can I win your friendship?" Tori asked._

"_Well a friend has to be trustworthy with any secret, Is funny, Nice, and is a good listener" I said before closing my locker and walking off._

* * *

**Lunch outside..**

_Me, Jake, Adam, Imogen, and Bianca were at lunch while the rest were working on the play.._

_Hey guys" Tori said coming to our table sitting by me._

"_Umm..Tori what are you doing here niners don't sit over here" I whispered to tori._

"_I know but I really wanna hang out with you guys…so Bianca whats the 411" Tori said sounding cool._

"_Umm what?" Bianca said confused._

"_You know…Whats the drama?" tori said._

"_Umm..i don't know" Bianca said._

"_Just kidding..anyways so what are yall planning tonight..im there" Tori said smiling sheepily_

"_Umm..Bye I have some homework to do" Imogen said making an excuse._

"_Yeah me too" Bianca said following imogen. Everybody else started to leave. It was now me and Tori._

"_Hmm..i wonder why they left" Tori said._

"_You know I have to go too..I have to meet Eli" I said getting up and leaving._

* * *

**At Detention..**

_Me and the usuals were sitting in a class room..Doing nothing but talking. Until Someone came in._

"_Hey Looks whos in the Club" Tori said coming in. Ugh she really wants to be one of us._

"_Umm..niner what are you doing here?" Bianca said._

"_Well after lunch I did something bad" Tori said smiling._

"_Like what?" Luke said._

"_I cant say" Tori said sitting down._

"_Great another Loser todeal with" Dallas said._

"_Shes not a loser" I said defending tori._

"_Whatever" Luke said._

"_So what do you guys usually do in detention" Tori said._

"_Why do you wanna know? Little miss Goody Goody wants to be bad like us" Bianca said._

"_Im not a goody goody I mean im good sometimes but I can be bad" Tori said._

"_Really? What you got?" Bianca said._

"_Well…I have a boyfriend?" Tori said._

"_Eh! Wrong! Everyone body has a boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Bianca corrected._

"_Well..He stole money from the play" Tori said._

"_That's one point" Bianca said._

"_Okay can we talk about something else please" Imogen said._

_Everybody started talking to eachother again while I saw adam who was looking down._

"_Hey adam Whats wrong" I said._

"_Its nothing" Adam said lying._

"_Really?" I said not buying it._

"_Okay no" Adam confessed._

"_Whats wrong?" I said._

"_Its just..i like this girl but my friend doesn't like her that much and im worried he will get mad that I have a crush on her and not be my friend anymore" Adam explained._

"_Oh..well..if he was a good friend then he would accept any girlfriend you have" I said._

"_Your probably right..thanks" Adam said._

"_No problem" I said._

* * *

**Walking Home..**

_I was walking home I finally got the nerve to come home and face my dad._

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres my Chapter! Hope you like! I don't own degrassi only my person!**

* * *

_I was walking into the cafeteria to get some lunch. After I got my lunch I went to an empty table and sat down eating my food while reading a book I got from the library._

"_..Her.." I heard some say. I ignored it and went back to eating and reading._

"_Hey" Campbell said coming to sit next to me._

"_Hey…" I said back._

"_So since im gonna be billionare I thought-" I cut him off._

"_You think im that shallow?" I said before scoffing,rolling my eyes and almost getting up._

"_Wanna go somewhere?" He asked. I gave him a look that I might go with him. "and get some..sex?" _

"_ugh!" I said before pouring water on him and getting up walking off._

* * *

**In the Hallways…**

'_Member when Marisol was going to make my life hell? Well she wasn't kidding about her "Promise". She told everyone that I was a virgin! A Virgin! Its true I am a virgin..but when I see Marisol..you don't know what im gonna do to her! _

_I walked up to Marisol who was at her locker._

"_Hello Marisol" I said trying to stay calm._

"_Oh hey Linsday or should I say "Linsday the Virgin" Marisol laughed. I couldt help but slap her face._

"_You cant hit me!" Marisol said getting in my face._

"_Well I just did!" I said pushing her into lockers._

"_Bitch!" Marisol exclaimed when she pushed me._

"_Oh that's it!" I said throwing her on the ground._

_Then we started pushing each others into lockers. I grabbed her hair and started pulling it making her slam into lockers. Then Mr. Simpson broke up the fight._

"_Enough!" Mr. Simpson said breaking us up. "Okay that's enough! Theres no need to get violent!"_

"_Your right" I said before simpson letting us go I quickly pushed Marisol._

"_That's it. Principals office now!" Mr. Simpson said._

* * *

**Principal Office..**

_Me and Marisol were both sitting in chairs infront of Mr. Simpson and his desk._

"_She started it!" I said._

"_Really?" Mr. Simpson asked._

"_Yeah She told everyone that I was a virgin because she didn't get accepted into the school band and she wants to blame it on me!" I explained._

"_Yeah because you think your better than everyone!" Marisol said._

"_That's enogh!" Mr. Simspson said. "Linsday this has been like your 3__rd__ fight..im afraid to say this but..you cant participate in the Degrassi Factor im sorry"_

"_What? Please Mr. Simpson can you atleast give me on-" I got cut off._

"_No I mean what I said and I stick by it" Simpson demanded. I sighed and left the office with Marisol._

"_Sorry.." Marisol said with a devislish smile. I gave her a glare._

* * *

**Later…**

_I was talking with Bianca while we were walking to the bathroom and I opened the door to find.._

"_Campbell?" I said confused. When he turned his face was red like he was crying._

"_What? Are you stalking her now?" Bianca said. "Now im gonna tell your whole hockey team that you're a pervert player."_

"_No don't" Campbell said._

_I walked over to him. "Whats wrong?" I asked._

"_Its just im so nervous.." He explained._

"_Its okay to be nervous..but I think you should get outta here before someone else is gonna see you and think that you're a pervert" I said walking him out._

* * *

**Sleepover at Fiona's House..**

_Fiona planned this sleepover for Me,Imogen,Bianca,Jenna,Clare, and Alli…_

"_So who wants to play truth or dare!" Fiona said._

"_Us!" Everybody said._

"_Okay…lets start with…Imogen" Fiona said."truth or Dare?"_

"_Umm..Truth" Imogen said._

"_Okay then...Who was your first kiss?" Fiona said._

"_Well..it was Eli" Imogen said. "Okay then..Bianca truth or dare?"_

"_Truth" Bianca said._

"_Okay Is it true that you dated a lot of guys and had sex with them?" Imogen asked._

"_Yeah but I didn't have sex with every guy" Bianca said._

"_Okay..Linsday truth or dare?" Bianca said._

"_Dare" I said._

"_Okay…I dare you to kiss jake infront of eli and Katie." Bianca said. I widen my eyes._

"_What?" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy!"_

"_ugh fine I dare you to have a makeout session with Jake in the Janitors closet" Biacna said._

"_No!" I exclaimed._

"_Well you chose dare!" Bianca said._

"_Well I choose Truth" I said._

"_Nope no switchies" Bianca said. I sighed._

"_Do I have too" I said._

"_Yep" Everybody said._

"_Okay now that we played that game lets watch romantic movies while we talk about boys" Fiona said getting a movie about and inserting it into the the dvd player while everyone else got up and fixed snacks I took Bianca's hand and took to a sot where no one can hear._

"_What?" Bianca said._

"_Why?" I said._

"_Why what?" Bianca asked confused._

"_You know exactly what" I said._

"_Oh.. the dare im sorry but I think you and jake make a cute couple" Bianca said._

"_No we do not! What about me and Eli?" I said._

"_Eh you two are like mixed paint colors your yellow and hes black its like a sunny day being destroyed by black lightning" Bianca said._

"_I cant believe you said that I love Eli" I said._

"_Listen as much as I want to hear you on and on about eli I have a movie to watch" Bianca said going back to the girls.._

_In the middle of the movie me and the girls were talking about boys._

"…_.And now without the baby were still being strong" jenna finished._

"_Wow that's really sad" I said._

_Suddenly we heard a noise at the entrance we all grabbed things around as weapons and we went slowly to the door and Fiona opened and there was Eli and jake._

"_Well,Well,Well.." Fiona said crossing her arms._

"_its looks like these two were spying on us" Imoogen said._

"_Look I can explain…actually I cant" Eli confessed._

"_So you were ment to say that you were spying on us?" I corrected him._

"_Yes..yes that's what we ment to say" Jake admitted._

"_Lets get him" Bianca said about to grab one of the boys. I stopped her._

"_No lets do something else for their punishment.." I said smirking at the girls._

* * *

**Later..**

_So for the boys punishment I made them my servants dressed as girls.._

"_Hey Jake I need more lemonade" I said giving him my drink._

"_Be right back ma'm" Jake said going to the kitchen and making lemonade for me._

"_And Eli I think I need a foot massage" Imogen said moving her toes. Eli sighed._

"_On my way ma'm" Eli said going over to imogen and massaging her feet. I laughed._

* * *

**Hope you like! And should linsday and Eli get married after graduation or should Jake and Linsday get together?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like! I don't own Degrassi only my person!**

_I was at My locker, until Eli came up to me._

"_Hey Babe" I said seeing him come up to me._

"_Hey Lins" Eli said._

"_So you're here to say sorry about last night?" I said. He sighed._

"_Yes me and jake are really sorry for eavesdropping at your sleepover" Eli apologized._

"_Good and Good to jake too" I said._

"_So I've been thinking..since We've been together for..ever since you got here." Eli started taking my hand. _

"_Yes.." I said knowing what he was going to say._

"_Will..you marry me?" Eli said. I kissed his cheek._

"_Of Course!" I said hugging him._

'_Great so I was thinking after graduation we should get married" Eli said._

"_Great" I said._

**Setting up Clare's Party…**

_I was in fiona's house, setting up clares party for tonight._

"_Okay….there" I said on a latter hanging up a "Happy Birthday Clare!" Banner._

"_Wow that looks great" Imogen said holding the latter so it wont fall._

"_Yep..so can we get outta here?" Bianca said. I gave her a knoing look._

"_So Eli said to big words?" Imogen said._

"_Yep" I said going down the latter._

"_Did you guys have sex?" Bianca said._

"_No..and im not sure if I wanna..you know I don't wanna be in that situation where jenna has been through" I said._

"_Just use a condom" Bianca suggested._

"_You know condoms don't protect you 100%.." I said._

"_So I've done it a lot of times and im not pr-" Bianca gets cut off._

"_I think he means that she doesn't wanna rush her first time" Imogen said._

"_Thank you imogen" I said smiling at imogen and giving Bianca a glare._

**Tonight at Clares party..**

_It wa the night of Clares birthday and almost everbody from school was there and they was all jamming to the music..Me and my band wa etting up our instruments to perform on stage._

_I took the microphone from the stage._

"_Okay everyone me a d the Starling Nights are gonna perform." I said to everyone. Everybody cheered. We sa\tarted performing until the hockey jerks came in and stopped us in the middle of our song._

"_Hello Jerks" Dallas said coming on stage. I rolled my eyes. He took the microphone from me. _

"_Haven't you done enough damage?" I whispered in his ears._

"_Why don't you shut your damn mouth?" Dallas said. I pushed him off the stage and punched him in his face. Everybody else started fighting with the hockey guys most was screaming and most was fighting._

_I kicked dallas in the nutz like I did to luke i jumped on his back and he started moving everywhere and we hit the couch I started hiting him on the head. Until the Police came and cuffed everybody. Shit!_

**Next Day at School..**

_I was walking through the hallways getting to the auditorium like everybody else I guess he heard about the fight last night._

"_Okay Now that everybodys in the auditorium..since everyone know why were in here and some doesn't..there was a huge fight last night and the police station asked for some punishment which I am giving right now so here it is…No more events for I month….no more fundraisers…..there will be security everywhere…..and if I see a fight going on through these halls or even a slap..i swear I'll be calling the police and you'll be sent to jail..this is your last warning" Simpson said with a serious look and walks off stage._

_Everybody sighed and walked out the auditorium..I got stopped by Eli I smiled at him._

"_So you heard the new rules?" Eli said kissing my cheek._

"_Yeah I cant believe that happened it was those jerks fault did they really have to ruin that night I had a chance to be discovered by music producer" I said._

"_Well I could've given that dallas guy a hell of a punch" eli said showing his fist._

_I saw clare walking out the auditorium a little sad. I walked up to her._

"_Hey im sorry about last night it was those jerks fault" I said._

"_I know..its just that last night was my special night" Clare said looking down._

"_Its okay I know how you feel" I said cheering her up._

"_Well bye I have to get to class" Clare said walking off._

"_I really feel bad for her" I said walking to my locker with Eli._

**At my locker…**

_I was talking with Eli at my locker until Bianca and Imogen came up to us._

"_Hey guys what up" I said._

"_Well I don't know if this is good new or not but it looks like the hockey team may not be going to nationals." Imogen said._

"_Why is that bad news? They don't have to bother us anymore" I said happily._

"_its bad news because if they don't go to nationals then they'll be regular students here and then it will be a year of torture" Imogen explained._

"_wait I thought they were here for a few days?" Eli said. Me and Bianca both hitted his head. "Ow!"_

"_They are but not for long" Bianca Said._

"_So how can we get them to go to nationals" I said._

"_Well it looks like the captain needs help with his English….he nedds to pass his English test so he can go to nationals and we know someone whos a genius at English" Imogen said. They all looked at me._

"_What! Me! I know im a genius but helping the enemy.."I said._

"_If he passes they all don't have to stay in school for long" Bianca said._

"_Im in" I said automatically. _

**Study Halls…**

_I was at study halls..looking for Dallas._

"_Hey" I said going to Dallas._

"_Ugh what do you want? You know I need to study..all I have to do is wait for a nerd to help me" Dallas Said._

"_Actually im the nerd….I mean im the person you were waiting for" I said._

"_Ugh great I have to spend time with….look lets just get this over with" Dallas said._

"_Fine" I said in a calm fake happy face sitting down next to him_

_I Started tutoring him he motly want paying attention but he got it together._

**Hope you like! Now that school is starting Im gonna be slow publishing the chapters but im gonna try to make it good!**


	13. Chapter 13: Camp Trip

**Hope you like! i donnot own degrassi only my person!**

* * *

_I was in the school bathroom getting ready to go to a Camp Trip that everyone had to go..i love the wildlife so im probably gonna spend time hiking in the woods._

_When I was done I went outside to the others by the bus line._

"_So ready for some wildlife?" I said to imogen,jake,Bianca and Eli._

"_Are you kidding me?" Bianca said. "Im just gonna hang with drew and have some alone time..probaly he thinks the sam thing.."_

"_I love the wildlife" Drew aid walking up to us. "Maybe we can hike there"_

"_But baby why cant we have some alone time?" Bianca said._

"_And miss the smell of the wildlife..no" drew aid agreeing with me._

"_Fine" Bianca said greeting her teeth not showing that she wa mad._

"_Hey atleast I can go hiking with my girl" Eli said putting an arm around me and kissing my cheek. I giggled becaue I loved his kisses._

"_Get a room" Jake said disgusted by me and eli's bondness. I rolled my eyes._

"_Okay class! Today we are going to go in the wildlife..so everybody in the bus so we can get started!" Mr. Simpson said going into the bus and taking the front seat._

"_Well we better go" I said entering the bus and sitting between imogen and Bianca._

* * *

**Camp..**

_We arrived at camp and Bianca came out first and fell on the floor._

"_Thank god! Were on the ground of air! That bus like a cell with no air!" Bianca said moving her hands around the ground. We all stared at her until she got up._

"_Okay now class I registered you all to cabins o all girls in the girls cabin and all boys in boy cabin, got it? So come up and get your keys" Mr. Simpson said._

_We all got our keys and I was assigned with imogen and Bianca._

"_So after we unpack maybe we can go do ome hiking?" I said to Bianca and imogen going to our cabin._

"_Sure I mean I have nothing to do around this getaway of hell" Bianca said._

"_After we unpacked, we were walking to the woods until someone stopped us._

"_Hey guys what are you doing?" Jake said. I saw drew and eli coming to us too._

"_ugh what does it look like…were going to the woods..keep up!" Bianca said._

"_Well can we come?" drew aid._

"_Sure the more the merrier" I said shrugging. That's when Katie,Fiona, Clare and mariol came._

"_Hey maybe we can come too" Katie said._

_I saw mariol, I rolled my eyes. "Well looks who came too..what..the boys got tired of your skanky self " I said._

"_Oh nice to see you again linsday" Mariol said sarcasticly. I was about to hit her when eli stopped me._

"_Atleast I have a boyfriend..bet you don't because maybe they will suffer pain from dating since..your a bitch" I said._

"_You wanna see pain! I'll show you pain!" Marisol said about to hit me but Drew hold her back._

"_Okay..maybe we should before this turns into another fight" Fiona said._

"_Well im surprised that you're here…"Imogen said to Fiona._

"_Yes im sorry about avoiding I mean ive been busy" Fiona said. Imgoen wasn't buying it._

"_Look everyone is busy but they're not too busy being with someone who they love" Imogen said pointing at me and eli. Then imogen walked into the all followed we wont lose her again._

"_So what are we looking for?" Drew said._

"_I don't know but I saw on the internet that there this famous bear called the " The Big-Rough and Eating bear" I said. Everyone laughed._

"_Im serious" I said. Eli put hi arm around me._

"_I believe you" Eli said._

"_See! Atleast someone believes me!" I said I then kissed eli._

_Suddenly there was a noise…a roaring noise. We then saw a bush shaking.._

"_Well I aint gonna die" drew said running forward._

"_Baby! Wait for me!" Bianca said running forward catching up with Drew._

"_I think we should go now!" I said running catching up with drianca._

_We all ran into a cave when the roaring stopped._

"_Okay were safe here.." I said cuddling up to Eli._

"_What if this Is prank?" Bianca said._

"_She's right Well we remember when Simpson said he'll be in his cabin? He was probably planning something..something devious like pretend to be a bear. And remember last time when he faked that killer in the school thing?" I said._

"_You know what im not gonna take this anymore if Simpson wants to prank some innocent kids then im not gonna take it" Drew said getting up and going outside to look for the bear._

"_Wow he brave" I said._

"_..He's not gonna make it" Katie said. Everybody nodded except for Bianca._

* * *

**With Drew..**

_I was looking for the bear..it was o dark out here i thought I could see bears everywhere. Then I heard a rustling noise. I looked to see that it was behind a bush I smirked and went up to it.. "I know its you mr. Simpson" I said looking going behind the bush..I didn't see anything..Weird….Then I heard a big real roar behind me..I lowly turned around to see a big black bear roaring at me with big sharp teeth and real fur..okay now that's real before it could do anything I quickly ran back to the cabin hearing the roaring far away hearing it fade away slowly.._

* * *

**With The others..(Linsday)**

_We were all waiting for drew until we hear footsteps..then we saw it was drew._

"_Your Alive?" I said._

"_Yeah and your never gonna- Wait did you think I was dead?" Drew said._

"_No! Babe! We just thought that-" Bianca got cut off._

"_We thought you weren't gonna make it" Mariol said._

"_Marisol!" Bianca exclaimed at Marisol to keep her mouth shut._

"_Nah its okay I thought I wasn't gonna make it either" Drew said._

"_So what did you see?" Eli said._

"_well I saw a real live bear!" Drew said._

"_You cant be serious!" I said._

"_Theres no way theres alive bear" Jake aid._

"_Let jut take a look and see if it real!" Fiona suggested._

"_What are you crazy!" Bianca said._

"_No! I mean le-" Fiona got cut off._

"_No seriously..do you need to go to a mental hospital?" Bianca said._

_Fiona glared at her. "No I meant that we can make a trap for the bear..When I was little declan ued to teach me all about traping things..maybe we can use some of my techniques and trap this bear.." Fiona suggested._

_Everybody went in thinking mode._

"_No but seriously take my hand were going to a mental hospital" Bianca aid grabbing fionas hand. Fiona took it away._

"_Guys! She got a point..okay Fiona whats this trap of yours you say?" I said._

"_Well…" Fiona started._

* * *

**Later...**

_Okay heres the plan…: After we make the trap…Imgoen I provoke the bear to come to you so lead him into the trap…Eli and jake will tie him up..._

"_Really that's it?" Bianca said after she heard the plan._

"_Umm..yeah" Fiona said._

"_Really? Only Three people needed in this plan" Marisol said._

"_Well I didn't know all of us was gonna be in thi situation!" Fiona yelled._

"_Fine lets just get this over with" Bianca said not starting a fight. Fiona rolled her eyes._

_We all started getting ready for the plan…Imogen tarted provoking the bear into the trap..when the bear got into the net…Eli and jake tied him up._

"_Well,Well,Well lets look and see who this bear is…"Fiona said taking the head off._

"…_whos he?" I said looking at the man._

"_Im Dr. Bailey…im a scientist…" The man said introducing him._

"_Why did you do it?" Fiona said._

"_Because I wanted attention and I wa tired of being a scientist that nobody knows..heck im not even a scientist…yet" Bailey explained._

"_We'll I could've kept my indentity if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Bailey exclaimed. We rolled our eye._

_Suddenly the police came and took bailey._

"_Well I gues its over..and were prbaly in trouble now" Biacna said._

"_Yeah…Lets go guys" Imgoen said about to walk off._

"_Wait!" Drew said rembering something._

"_What?" Katie said._

"_That wasn't the bear that I saw…it wa more real..like it was real" Drew said._

_We all looked around us to see if there was any bears around us._

"_You mean theres a real bear around here?" I said._

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like! Another Degrassi Fanfic! I donnot own Degrassi only my person!**

_I was walking up the steps of Degrassi until Campbell stopped me._

"_Hey Linsday" He said coming up to me._

"_Yeah Cam" I said._

"_Umm this might be weird but I have to kiss you" Campbell said._

"_What!? Why..you know I have a boyfriend" I said._

"_Yeah..its just I have to kiss a hotgirl and my hockey team Is watching me" Campbell said._

_I looked over at the hockey jerks who was watching us. I smiled and put my hands on campbell' shoulder and kissed him passionalty._

"_Wow.." Campbell said in awe._

"_Well atleast you called me a hot girl" I smirked and went in the school._

**Hallways..**

_I was at my locker putting books In it until a blonde girl came u to me._

"_Hi" The girl said._

"_Hi…" I said awkwardly._

"_Im Becky" he introduced._

"_Linsday" I said back._

"_I know..your kinda popualur.." he said._

"_Right…ummm can I help you?" I asked._

"_Oh umm well I really don't have friends but maybe we can become friends..if you want and its really making friends when you're the new girl.." She trailed off looking down. I felt bad for her._

"_Sure" _I said.

"Great! Heres my address.." She said writing down her addresss and giving it to me.

"thank" I said.

"No problem" She said before walking off.

**After School..**

_I was at alli's house while jenna was there…I was on my laptop looking at Becky's facerange page.._

"_What ya doing" Jenna said walking in with alli._

"_Have any of you heard of this Becky girl?" I asked._

"_I heard shes…perky" Jenna said._

"_And he gave Dave a panel flip" Alli said._

"_Well she said that she want to hang out with me tonight" I said._

"_Well maybe you should go..i mean be friendly" Jenna said._

"_Hmm your probably right.." I said._

**Becky' House..**

_I was walking in becky's house to see her and some other people. I didn't know she had company._

"_Hi" I said to the people._

"_Guys this is Linsday Stone" Becky said introducing me._

"_Hi" A girl said._

"_I didn't know you had company" I said._

"_Well yeah..we have bible class" The girl said. Bible Class?_

"_Bible Class?" I repeated._

"_Yeah Bible class were Christians" The girl said._

"_Christians?" I repeated._

"_Well lets go upstairs and talk more" Becky said leading me upstairs._

"_Im sorry I didn't tell you before its just that..i didnt want you to judge me" Becky apologized._

"_Its okay..i mean im shocked that I just heard you're a Christian but..its okay" I said shrugging._

"_Great! Come one! I have a lot of tuff we can do!" Becky said grabbing my arm._

**Next day At lunch..**

_I was at lunch at a table eating while reading my book. Until Campbell put his arm around me..i pushed him away._

"_What are you doing?" I said._

"_Listen about that kiss the other day…they think you're my girlfriend" Campbell said. My eyes widen._

"_What!?" I exclaimed._

"_I know im sorry but can you please just pretend to be my girlfriend?" Campbell pleaded._

"_What if my boyfriend finds out?" I said._

"_He doesn't have to find out" Campbell said._

"_Why couldn't you just pick someone your age" I said._

"_How old are you?" He asked._

"_Im 17 years old" I exclaimed. "Im like..2 years older than you!"_

"_I know but just please!" Campbell pleaded again._

"_I-" I got cut off._

"_They're coming..act like you're my girlfriend!" Cambell said putting his arm around me._

"_Hey guys..looks like Campbell found someone" Dallas said coming up to us. I rolled my eyes._

"_And you picked the one who punched me and my nuts" Luke said._

"_Whatever im happy I did it because you're a d-" I got cut off again._

"_Well this is my girlfriend..And I..love her" Cambell said acting._

"_Really? If you really loved then you would kiss her right now" Dallas said._

"_Fine" I grabbed campbell's collar and kissed him hockey jerks eyes widen._

"_There now you know I love him" I said crossing my arms at them. The hockey jerks wide eyed us.  
_

"_Now excuse me I have band Practice" I said getting up and walking off._

**At home..**

_I was at home watching Tv until my mom came home..._

"_Hey Honey" Mom said with an upsetting voice. That doesn't sound good._

"_Mom whats wrong?" I said._

"_Umm well I went to court today and well…lets just say I didn't win" Mom said looking down. My eyes widen._

"_No….No..NO!" I said running upstairs._

**Tonight…**

"…_..Can I stay with you…I mean I cant live with my dad…and I need someone who I need to trust." I said. I was at someones house._

"_Sure" He said and letting me in._

"_Thanks Eli" I said coming in._

**The Next Day..**

_I wa at band practice rehearsing…until marisol came in._

"_Hello Competition.." Marisol said coming in. I rolled my eyes._

"_What do you want marisol" I said annoyed._

"_Well..i bet you guys haven't heard about the "Band vs. Band" competition" Marisol explained._

"_Wait? What?" Drew said._

"_You know the YCL Band vs. Band competition" Marisol said._

"…_.Umm why haven't we heard of this before?" Dave said._

"_I don't know but it says that if a band wins they get 10 thousand dollar" Marisol explained._

"_Five thousand dollars?" Adam Repeated._

"_Yeah..so were probably gonna win..becaue were ten times better than you..so don't even bother trying to practice" Marisol said with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes._

"_Your just jealous because we might win" I said defending my band._

"_Might?..No your gonna lose" Marisol said walking out._

**Hope you like!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like! Sorry for not posting! My internet was down for a bit…**

* * *

_I was walking to school when a man came up to me..he seemed stylish.._

"_Umm…can I help you?" I said._

"_Yes..i was wondering if you wanted to be a model..Heres my card.." The man said going into his pocket and getting out a card._

"_Thanks" I said taking the card..looking at the card._

"_Theres my phone number and addresss" He said. "Call me if you want to be a model" He then walked off._

_Oh my god! Me...a…model…this could be good for me! Oh my god I cant wait to tell imogen and Bianca!_

**At School…**

* * *

_I ran up to Bianca and imogen who were looking at a poster.._

"_Hey guys! Gues what!?" I said jumping up and down._

"_Umm let me guess..you have to pea really bad or you just got a job offer" Bianca said rolling her eyes._

"_Both..wait how did you know I got a job offer?" I said confused._

"_Let me guess I see a card I your hand that says " Seventeen" Magazine..and your jumping up and down" She said like it was obvious._

"_Well..i just got a job as a model" I said._

"_Wow I wish I was so you right now.." Imogen said._

"_Me too..you on "seventeen" Magazine on the front cover..wearing something beautiful and boys gawking over you" Bianca said. I rolled my eyes._

" _I know..i cant wait to pose for the camera" I said. _

"_Whos posing for the what now?" Someone said wrapping their arm around me._

"_Linday got a job offer as a model" Imogen said. Way to go with Suprises, Imogen._

"_Hmm a model isn't that where sluts where those "Revealing cloths" On the cover of a magazine" Katie said. I crossed my arms._

"_Im not saying that you're a slut its just that- What were we talking about?" Katie said trying to change the subject. _

"_Anyways I think your gonna be a beautiful model" Eli said._

"_Thank babe" I kisses him on the cheek._

"_But I don't want any of these hockey jerks staring at you weird" Eli warned me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Don't worry babe if those stare at me then I'll kick them so hard..they wish they didn't stare at me." I said._

"_That my girl" Eli said kissing my cheek and putting his arm around me._

"_Well im not actually a model but..if I call them then I get the job I guess" I said._

"_Great just call them and then next thing you know you'll be Americas top model!" Imogen exclaimed. _

"**Seventeen" Magazine Company (Or Model Agency)..**

* * *

_I called the people and they said I got the job..now im going to my job to get a couple of shots of me.._

"_Hello you must be Linsday Stone" A girl behind a desk sitting down said._

"_Yeah..hi..im the ne-" I got cut off._

"_The new model of Seventeen Magazine? Of coure I know you! Mr. Rodriguez' office Is over there" The lady said pointing at a office behind the desk. I smiled at her and went to the office._

_When I came in I saw the guy that gave me the card sitting at a desk..talking to someone who was kinda my age but..older..he was sitting at the edge of the desk..he looked hot..hot enough to be a model..with the blonde hair..green eyes and big lips that big enough for a frog._

"_Umm..hi" I said before knocking on the dorr that was already open._

"_Oh hey!" The mad said getting up from the seat and shaking my hand while the other guy got up looking me down like I was stripper and gave me a handshake._

"_Hi Im Nick, Nick Casteel" The young man repilied._

"_Nice to meet you im linsday" I said smiling._

"_So..linsday ready to take some shots" Mr. Rodriguez said taking to a place where you shoot pictures of models._

"_Wow..its big" I said looking around..a lot of picture of girls around the walls so I couldn't ee the color of the walls..but I think its black or blue._

"_this is where you take the pictures" Nick said pointing at a surface above a curtain in the back._

"_So..since were on a tight chedule..i want you to put on these cloths and come back and we'll take pics of you" Nick said handing me cloths._

**After I put on my cloths..**

* * *

_Walked out wearing singled-shoulder black dress that reached way above my knees so I pulled them down a bit.._

"_Come on linsday god gave you this..sexy body don't try to hide it" Nick said coming behind..i felt a little uncomfortable._

"_Umm why Is he behind me" I asked Mr. Rodgriguez who was standing next to a guy who was gonna take pics of me._

"_Oh hes your co-star.." he replied. I looked at him confused._

"_You know the person who will be in the pics with you…" Mr. Rodriguez said._

"_oh okay" I said getting ready for a pose._

"_Okay since this is Seventeen magazine..seventeen teenager are expecting love so..nick why don't you put your hands on linsday's wait and linday why don't you put your arm around nick's neck and look into his eyes..like your inlove" Mr. Rodriguez explained._

"_But I have a boyfriend" I said. I heard nick grunt._

"_Well..then look into nick's eyes and look at him likes hes your boyfriend" Mr. Rodriguez said._

"_Okay.." I said putting an arm around nicks neck and looking into his eyes. (Btw, Lindays back is faced to nick)_

"_great, love it,fabulous" Mr. rodgriguez complimented. During the shooting I felt nicks hand going down to my butt, I kept on pulliing his hands up to my waist p he wouldn't go too far._

"_Okay that's it for today..im so glad that you're here linsday" Mr. Rodgriguez said giving me a hug and walking off._

"_So wanna get dinner tonight?" Nick said._

"_You mean just as friends right?" I aid making sure that he knows I have a boyfriend._

"_Yeah, Yeah Whatever" Nick said rolling his eyes. "..Actually theres this party tonight and every model is going to be there so you have to come.."_

"_Sure" I said smiling. He smirked._

"_And wear something sexy" He said before winking at and walking off._

_My eyes widen. 'What?' I thought._

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting ready for the Model Party**

"Okay I need your fashion tips for this model party" I said looking through my closet.

"How about..this?" Bianca said handing me a red short dress with a long v-neck that is long enough for people who can see your boobs.

"I don't want to dress like a hooker" I said throwing the dress on the bed.

"Got it!" Imogen said coming in.

"You found a dress?" I asked.

"What? No I got the make up" Imogen said holding a box of make up.

"Here.." Bianca said.

"Hmm…this seems "Im sexy but watch out I Have a boyfriend" I said examining the dress.

"I like it" I said putting it on the bed.

"Okay make up time!" Imogen said sheepishly.

**Doing Make-up..**

* * *

"Is he cute?" Bianca said while doing my make up. We were talking about my co-worker, Nick.

"Very..but im not that interested in him.." I said.

"Hmm…just don't give him the Love signals it'll make him think that you want to be his girlfriend and you don't want to be a cheating scum do you?" Imogen said.

"No! I don't….i love eli, I really do but im not a cheater..actually he was my first boyfriend who I actually loved" I said smiling.

"I thought owen was your love?" Bianca said.

"Trust me he was a douche…and a loser…" I said rolling my eyes.

"But I thought you had sex with him?" Bianca said.

"we didn't actually have sex…we just made out that's all" I said.

"So that means you're a virgin?" Imogen said.

"Yeah.." I said.

"Then you better swipe your v-card soon or never" Bianca said.

"I know its just that im not ready" I said.

"Its okay I know how you feel.." Imogen said.

I looked at my watch. "I only have 10 minutes' I said.

"….and done" Bianca said.

I then walked into my room and put on my dress.

"Good luck!" Imogen and Bianca said in unsion.

**At the Party..**

* * *

_I walked through the party..i see a lot of models here…wow when nick said this was a model party he really meant it._

"Hey" I said walking up to nick.

"Hey" Nick said. "Umm two martinis" he said to the bartender.

"Umm..i don't drink and im 18 so…" I said.

"Well I guess I'll have them both" He said smiling.

I just nodded my head and smiled and there was a really akward silence.

"So I want you to meet my friends and also known as the other models you will be working with." Nick said talking me to group of people who was sitting on a couch drinking.

"Guys this is linsday, Linsday, Guys" Nick said introducing me.

"Here come sit next to me" A red haired girl said tapping the space between her and a black haired girl. I sat between them.

"So what school do you go to" The black haired girl said.

"Degrassi" I said.

"Hmm..weird name" The red haired girl said.

_After the group had like..i don't know 8 drinks except me….i knew they were wasted._

"Well I better go.." I said about get off the couch.

"Yeah I'll drive you" Nick said looking drunk about to walk out.

"Umm I think you should rest you know what they say about people who drunk drive." I said.

"Well lets get..naughty" Nick said taking my arm and kissing all up to my neck. Now I felt really uncomfortable.

"Okay your drunk and I think im gonna go" I said trying to pull him away from me.

"Your not going nowhere" He said with a angry face enough to scare me. I tried pulling him off but I was scared.

"Dude seriously get off" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"I'll let go if you give me one kiss" he said getting close to me.

"Ugh no thanks" I said moving my head the other way not facing him.

"Come on.." He said forcing my head with his free hand forcing me to kiss him.

"No!" I said trying to get out. Then suddenly I heard the doorknob open and it opened to see eli. My eyes widen when I saw him here.

"Linsday?" Eli said looking around for me.

I got out of nicks grip and ran to eli hugging him tightly. Realixing I had someone who truly cared for me. "Oh how I missed you.."

"I missed you too" he said hugging back tightly.

"Lets get out of here" I said walking out of the party, followed by eli.

**The Next day at the Model Angency…**

* * *

_I walked into the agency hoping not to see nick._

"Hey Linsday have you heard the news?" The lady at the desk said.

"No what happened?" I said confused.

"Well nick got fired because he was drinking too much and almost assaulted a woman' The lady said.

"So hes not coming ever again" I said.

"Yep" The lady said before going bac to her phone.

I smiled. Then I saw nick coming out of his office carrying a box of his stuff. He then glanced at me and I quickly looked away until he left.

I smiled and went to my office.

"Oh good you're here.." Mr. rodgriguez said coming in my office.

"yes is there something wrong?" I said.

"No nothing wrong its just that…The "Maxim" magazine people looked at your shots for Seventeen magazine and they loved your body and poses and they wanted to know if you would like to be their next.."Maxim Hottie" Mr. Rodriguez said.

"Hmm.." I started thinking. I smiled.

"Tell them..i'll love to pose for them." I said smiling.

**At school….**

* * *

_I started walking thorugh the halls wearing one of my modeling clothing looking sexy. I noticed the boys stares made me confident and girls eny making more populaur..but im not one of those people who wants to be poualaur….to me..i have a lot of friends and a hey Really hot boyfriend who cares for me…_

"So Linsday are we up for tonight?" eli said putting his arm around me while we was walking through the halls.

"You know it" I said.

"hey linsday are we up for the mall later on?" Bianca said walking next to me.

"Of course,"

"Hey Linsday are we up for the Carnival tomorrow?" Imogen said walking next ot Bianca.

"Duh" I said.

_And today was one of my great days..lots of friends and my hot boyfriend. What could go wrong?_

**Hoped you like!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"No imogen!" I said opening my locker.

"Why not?" Imogen asked.

"I'm not going to dress up as a clown for your birthday because I'll look like a fool and that's for kids" I explained. Imogen looked down.

"Guy! Guess what?!" Bianca said.

"What?" Me and Imogen said in unsion

"There's this new guy and he's really...cute!" Bianca said.

"Hmm… I didn't know we had a new student transfer here" I said.

"Well he's from California and he's single!" Bianca said.

"Wait aren't you dating Drew Torres?" Imogen said.

"Yeah...I mean I think the new guy is cute and all but he's not my type" Bianca said.

"Yeah...sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"Look here he comes!" Bianca said looking at a Blonde haired cute guy walking toward us.

"Umm…Lindsay, Right?" The boy said.

"Yeah that's me, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard you're like the nicest girl around here and you could help me around the school" He explained.

"Umm sure" I said.

"Great my names Sam by the way" He introduced himself.

"Well let's go Sam" I said wrapping my one arm around Sam's arm and walking away with him.

**After the Tour...**

* * *

"So I didn't know you were so interested in Paramore" I said hanging out with Sam.

"Yeah I'm a total paramore fan" Sam said. I laughed with him.

**With Eli...**

* * *

Walks up to Bianca and imogen. "Who's the dude that's hanging with Lindsay?" I asked.

"Oh that's Sam, he just transferred here and he asked Lindsay to tour him through the school" Bianca said.

"Well I hope he doesn't try to hard on her, you know how I am about jealousy" I warned them.

"Its okay Lindsay would never dump you for him" Imogen said.

"Yeah we'll see" I said watching Lindsay and Sam before walking off.

**With Lindsay…**

* * *

"So maybe we can try hanging out again sometime maybe tonight at my place?" Sam said probably flirting with me.

"Umm...I need to tell you that I have a boyfriend already" I said breaking the news to him.

"I knew it a beautiful model like you would have a beau" Sam said.

"Its okay we can still hang out" I said not trying to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah we can" Sam said jumping off the table.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam said while I got off the table too.

"Yeah" I said. Then he spread his arms to give me a hug.

"Umm okay?" I said hugging him.

**With Bianca and Imogen...**

* * *

_Me and Imogen were just watching as Sam was about to hug Lindsay...they hugged you know what this means? She might fall for him! Just as I was about to think deeper I got distracted by Sam smelling Lindsay's hair like a freak who smells girls panties._

"Did you see that?" I said to imogen

"See what?" Imogen said.

**With Lindsay…**

* * *

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said about to walk off.

"Hey Lindsay!" Bianca said running up to me with imogen.

"Yeah?" I said while walking to Language Arts.

"I think there's something weird going on with Sam" Bianca said.

"What?" I said in belief

"I saw him smell you hair like smelling a bouquet of roses.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that Sam asked me to tour him instead of you" I said not believing her.

"No its not! Just believe me!" Bianca said.

"Yeah right I should believe you like I should believe you after you slept with my boyfriend who I thought loved me back...but really should I really believe you?" I said rolling my eyes and walking off.

**With Bianca…**

* * *

_Can't believe she said that...it was a mistake I messed up! Fine if she won't believe then I'll prove it..._

"What are we going to do now?" Imogen said.

"Were going to prove it to her that Sam is weird" I said with an idea.

"What if she is right?" Imogen said. I turned around to face her. "What if Sam isn't a weird guy and you're just overreacting?"

"Oh he's weird all right...I've seen those psycho movies...he starts sniffing your hair and then next thing you know you're in a house running for you lives while a psycho is trying to rape and kill you" I said.

"Okay…" Imogen said a little creeped out.

"Look are you going to help me or not?" I said.

"Well I guess I have no choice" Imogen said.

"Great after school we will follow Sam home and find out what he's hiding" I said.

**After School (With Bianca)…**

* * *

_We just started following Sam to his home…Man does this guy live on mars or something because his house is far,far,far away from school._

"Wow his house is huge" Imogen said looking at Sam's house.

"Yeah come on he went let's look through the windows and if we see him then were almost to the "Gold" I said looking through the windows.

"Hey! I found him!" Imogen said looking through a window.

I walked to the window to see a big room full of pictures everywhere. "Wow he must be a photographer or he must really like photos" I said looking at the pictures until I realize...these pictures were model photos of...Lindsay!

"Wait what is Sam doing with almost a thousand photos of Lindsay in his room?" Imogen asked.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out..." I said opening the window after Sam left to go take a shower.

"What are you doing!? What if you get caught?" Imogen said.

"I don't care….I need to find out if this Sam is a freak or not" I said climbing in and looking all over the room.

"Well don't forget about me" Imogen said climbing in here too.

"Okay I want you to start looking around and see if there's anything suspicious going on" I said starting to look around.

"Ummm…is a journal suspicious?" Imogen said holding a brown journal.

"Where did you find this?" I said taking the journal.

"I just saw it on his computer desk and I just picked it up" imogen said.

I opened it to reveal a "Mr. Stone" Writing and "Lindsay Stone will be mine" writing. "Okay this guy is really creeping me out" I said looking through the pages.

"And look this says…" I've been watching you, have you been watching me? I hope you see as something when I meet you...I know we haven't talked since we were little shrimps and I hope we learn each other more now that were big and beautiful. XOXO Arties Wiggles" Imogen read from one of the pages.

"Oh my god...this guys a stalker!" I said realizing everything now.

"And even worse this guy was a stalker to her while she was growing up!" Imogen corrected me.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"We put this back and let's pretend this never happened and keep Lindsay at our sight every second" Imogen said.

"Okay your right who knows what kind of psycho he is" I said. Then the doorknob twisted and we quickly ran to a spot so Sam won't see us after he got his stuff and left and we quickly came out the window and ran home.

* * *

**Hope you like!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy!**

**With Linsday..**

I was with Eli in his New hearse.

"So whats up with you and this Sam guy, huh?" Eli asked playing with my fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what your worry about?" I said. "were just friends"

"Okay..i trust" He said. I smiled and grabbed his tie and pulled him close to me into a kiss until we heard a knock on the Window beside me and I jumped.

"Oh its sam" I said sliding down the window. "Hey sam"

"Hey Linsday" Sam said.

"What do you want were kind of in the middle of Something" Eli said.

"Oh I just wanted to tell linsday if she wanted to go to the Prom with me" Sam said. My eyes widen.

"Sure" I said.

"What? What about me?" Eli said.

"I can bring two dates if I want…I really don't care unless I can have some time with you" I said. Eli smiled.

"Okay then I better go and leave you be" Sam said walking off.

"Now where were we…." Eli said getting close to me.

"I think we were about to kiss" I said playing along. Eli smiled and we kissed passionately. Eli then put his both hands on my waist and we started making out. I giggled through it. Then there was a tapping on eli's window.

"What is it now" I said breaking the kiss. Then we saw Bianca and imogen.

Eli slided down the door window.

"What is it guys?" I said leaning over eli's side talking to the girls.

"Umm…" Imogen said trying to say something.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight" Bianca asked.

"Sure now can you go?" I said.

They then left.

**2 days left before Prom…**

_So I finally got a dress for the Prom and Prom is like the the day after tomorrow….I hope my prom night would be like a fairytale.._

"Hey Linsday want to go to the Mall afterschool?" Bianca asked walking with me and imogen. Okay ever since last Friday they've been acting clingy to me.

"Okay what is up?" I said finally wanting to know what was with them.

"What?" Imogen said.

"You guys you keep asking me to hang out with you..i know that's what friends supposed to do but you keep walking with me to my classes, following me to the bathroom when you don't need to go, and its like im being stalked on" I said. They both gave a glance to eachother.

"Well were trying to protect you…." Imogen said.

"Protect me from what?" I asked.

"From…Sam" Bianca confessed.

"Why? He hasn't done anything to me.." I said.

"Well went over to his house and we found that hes a stalker to you…" Imogen said.

" Sam is not a stalker to me" I said.

"Are you sure?" Bianca said.

"What?" I said.

"We found his journal about you saying Linsday will be mine and Mr. Stone and this weird note saying that hes watching you…" Imogen confessed.

"Okay…you guys are really starting to freak me out.." I said.

"Well maybe you should be freaked out by sam because hes the one stalking you." Bianca said.

"You know what?...im tired of all your lies…" I said.

"Fine if you wont believe us then were out of here" Bianca said walking off followed by imogen.

"Guys wait!" I shouted. They turned to me.

"Im not going to lose my friendship over something this stupid…" I said.

"Good" Bianca said smiling.

"So please enough with the lying cause its gonna ruin our friendship" I said. Biancas smiled faded.

"You think im lying?" Bianca asked. I said nothing.

"Fine then…have fun with sam.." Bianca said walking off with imogen.

**Lunch time…**

I was sitting with Eli ignoring Bianca and imogen.

"So why are you and Bianca fighting again?" Eli asked.

"Because…..she thought that sam was a stalker to me…can you believe that?" I said scoffing.

"well…" Eli said in thinking mode. My eyes widen.

"I can't believe you…you think he's a stalker too?" I said surprised.

"Well he was watching you a lot when you weren't looking" Eli confessed.

"I can't believe you…' I said looking at him.

"Well face it linsday hes like always staring at you at class one time I caught him taking pictures of you" Eli said.

"Oh I get it…" I said. "….Bianca put you up to this, huh?"

"What?" eli said in disbelief.

"Maybe that's why your calling out sam…because Bianca put you up to this…you know what I hope you and Bianca are happy together" I said walking off.

**Walking Home…**

I was walking home thinking about what my friends said about sam. What if he is stalking me? What if-

"Hey linsday" Sam said coming up to me. I smiled.

"Hey sam" I said.

"What are you doing out here all alone..you know there are a lot of freaks around here" sam said.

"Yeah I know lucky I know karate" I said chuckling. He chuckled too.

"So wanna come to my place?" sam said.

"Umm..i don't think that a-" I said but I got cut off.

"Oh come on it'll be fun" He said. I shrugged and followed him.

I went into his home and saw the living room with Plasma screen tv and other decorations and a couch with a Blue paint wall.

"Lindsay this is my mom, Mom, Lindsay" He said introducing me to his mom. I remember nick doing the same thing too.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetheart" She said. She had red hair.

"So mom me and Linsday will go upstairs if you need us" Sam said.

"Wait do you want some gingerbread cookies?" She asked.

"Umm..sure" I said. I then walked upstairs with sam in his room.

"So your mom is nice" I said.

"Yeah shes like a bestfriend to me" Sam said entering his room.

All I saw was a black room with a bed and pictures of some girls I didn't know and a computer that was on a desk.

"Nice room" I said looking around. I knew Bianca was lying..i can't believe she made this up.

"Yeah" I said sitting on the bed.

"So hows your mom" sam asked. I looked down.

"Umm..good I guess.." I said.

"I know you don't talke to her because you moved when you find out that your dad won custody of you." Sam said.

"Yeah..wait? How did you know about that?" I said getting up.

"Oh you know I overheard your friends talking about it." Sam said.

"Oh…well I should go I have homework" I said opening the door.

"Well I'll see you at prom?" Sam said. I smiled.

"Yeah" I said and then left.

**Hope you liked!**


	19. Chapter 19: Prom Disaster (Season Finale

**Hope you like! Here is a Special: Prom (This is the Last Chapter of Season 1 but I will make a season 2!)**

**Getting ready For Prom...**

I was ready for prom…I couldn't wait for the night of my dreams…This time was my time…

I walked downstairs waiting for Sam to pick me up. I then heard a honk outside and knew it was Sam so I went into the car and he started driving.

"Wait I have to stop by my house and get the corsage" Sam said driving over to his house.

He then got out and went inside. I waited until I saw a black figure behind the car, I got out to see who it was until someone knocked me out with something…suddenly everything felt blurry to me the last thing I saw was Sam running up to me.

**With Eli at prom…**

"Bianca have you seen Lindsay?" Eli asked.

"I don't know she's probably swapping spit with her new friend Sam" Bianca said still mad at what happened with her and Lindsay.

**With Lindsay…**

I opened my eyes when I saw a room that looked like a hospital room…my eyes widen I tried screaming but I couldn't because I felt pain in my throat. I then looked at my arms and they were tied up with two belts...then I realized I was on a hospital bed and I couldn't move because if I moved I'd feel pain. Then I heard the door open and I saw Sam walking in...

"Well, Well, Well look who woke up…" Sam said.

"Wh…" I tried speaking but I couldn't.

"What that? Cat got your tongue?" Sam said. I glared at him. "You see when you got knocked out I gave you some other injuries and I also injured your throat so you couldn't say anything but don't worry it'll wear off before I kill you."

What was he talking about and what is going on! Why is Sam doing this!?

"I guess you're wondering what is going on" Sam said.

I just glared.

"You don't remember me don't you?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. "I'm Artie wiggles remember?" My eyes widen.

"But I certainly remembered when we used to be friends" He said smiling.

"But everything changed when I started running for school president and you joined in too and guess what? You won! I deserved to be president! I was so jealous of you getting the popularity the fame in school…it was like….you were this big star in school and everyone started bullying on me and you didn't even notice! Throughout Sixth through 9th I was always picked on while you were gaining popularity. So that was my breaking point I then started stalking you."

"But why?" I said finally speaking.

"Because….I never actually gotten over you…you were still the love of my life and I wanted you then I started stalking you because I wanted to be in your life…..then when I had the chance to finally see you in person…I just thought that this was the great plan to have my first time with you" He finished. My eyes widen.

"So after I found out you were a virgin I knew we had things in common and I wanted to have my special time with the person I loved." He said coming up to and feeling my cheek with the back of his hand. I moved my head away.

"But first let me feel the pain I went through, through my middle through high school year!" He said getting a hot iron about to burn me.

"NOO!" I said screaming.

**With Eli…**

"Seriously Bianca I can't find her" I said to Bianca.

"Well when was the last time you saw her?" Bianca asked.

"Umm...the other day we had a huge fight" I confessed.

"Well do you know where she could be? I mean did she say anything about meeting anyone?" Bianca asked. Then I remembered her accepting to go to the prom with Sam...She's probably at Sam's house getting ready!

"She said she was going to the prom with Sam and I and I don't see Sam so she's..." I got cut off by Bianca.

"Oh no! Quick drive to Sam's I'll get imogen..." Bianca said getting imogen. I gave her a confused look.

**With Lindsay…**

I started screaming in pain while Artie was burning me with a really really hot iron.

"He he! Look whose laughing now!" Artie said pressing the iron hard on my stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" I said screaming in pain. Someone please help me!

"I'll be back…" Artie said stopping and leaving. I winced in pain and saw my stomach with a hard bruising on it. I looked around looking for some way out of here…I got an idea! I looked at the belts tied around my wrist…I saw they were a little loose! I squeezed my right hand out of the belt and I successfully succeeded! I then used my right hand to untie my left hand I then I slowly sat up because I still felt the pain that Artie did to me…I got off the bed and I limped all the way to the door and I opened it revealing that I was in Arties house…I walked limply off to the stairs and I saw Artie at the door talking to some people when I looked at the people I realized that it was Eli, Bianca and imogen. I need to get their attention that I was in danger so I was about walk down the steps until I slipped and fell down hard which made me unconscious.

**With Bianca...**

I was talking to Sam about where Lindsay was until I heard and saw Lindsay falling down the steps..She looked beaten up and was unconscious I ran over to her.

"Lindsay are you okay?" I said. Her eyes were closed and there was no response, I felt her pulse..She was still breathing thank god!

"How do you explain this?" Eli said mad and then he punched Artie in the face went over to Lindsay followed by imogen.

**With Lindsay…**

I opened my eyes seeing that Bianca, Eli and imogen was all over me.

"Guys…" I said weakly.

"Oh my god thank goodness your okay" Imogen said. Then I saw Artie getting up with a knife in his hand about to stab Eli.

"Eli watch out!" I said. Just as Artie was about to stab Eli, Adam came up and grabbed him.

"Adam?" I said.

"I overheard Eli and Bianca talking about you being endanger so I decided to make a stop and help." Adam said. I smiled. Then when Artie got his strength he pushed Adam back hard and started going after the knife.

"Come on lets go take you upstairs" Imgoen said while Bianca and her carried me up upstairs.

"No!" Artie said pushing back and going after us pulling Bianca and imogen back making me fall and be unconscious again.

**With Imogen…**

Just as me and Bianca were about to carry Lindsay back up Sam then pushed us back. I started jumping on him while Bianca was holding onto one of his legs trying not for him to get away. We started moving all around the house and we crashed onto the couch and then Eli grabbed Sam by the collar and punched him five times.

"Are you guys okay?" Eli asked after he was done.

We both nodded.

"Oh shoot Lindsay!" Eli said going back to Lindsay. I and Bianca went back to Lindsay too.

We then all carried her back into a room.

"How's Adam?" I asked.

"He's still unconscious…he took a pretty big fall" Eli said.

Just as we were talking, Sam then grabbed me and I started screaming. I used some skills Lindsay taught me and used my head to kick Sams nose hard and he let go feeling his nose. I then pushed him in the bathroom and started hitting him with a plumber. And then he came unconscious.

"Hmm..Good moves" Eli said running in.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Wait he might wake up" Bianca warned.

"I hitted him hard enough I-" Just as I was about finish that sentence Sam woke up quickly sitting up and grabbing and pulling my hair. I screamed. While Bianca was pulling me back from him Eli came back with a knife and started stabbing Sam who then closed his eyes.

"Whew!" I said fixing my hair. Suddenly we then heard police cars outside. We all sighed.

**With Lindsay…**

I woke up when I saw that I was being carried out of a house on a hospital bed and into an ambulance trunk…I realized I was wearing a mask on my mouth and Bianca, Imogen and Eli following me.

"Hey" I said taking off the mask.

"Hey" Imogen said.

"What happened?" I said.

"Umm we kicked Sams butt and now he's going to jail." Bianca said.

"I'm sorry Bianca for not believing I was just so stuck on the past that.." I said.

"It's okay" Bianca said smiling.

"And I'm sorry Eli too for what happened at lunch the other day" I said.

"Its okay it's not like we were broken up" Eli said. I smiled.

"Oh and how's Adam doing?" I said remembering the whole fight between Adam and Sam.

"Oh he's going to be okay it's just a few bruises" Imogen said.

"Okay guys enough chit-chat I have to take Ms. Stone to the hospital" One of the people who put me in this trunk said.

"Well I guess I'll see you after summer break?" I said. They all nodded.

"And don't worry I will be visiting you everyday" Eli said I smiled at him as he kisses my forehead and they all got off the trunk. While I drove away in the ambulance and putting back my mask on my mouth.

_I guess I'll see you guys..Later._

**Hope you like!**


End file.
